your voice was the soundtrack of my summer
by thefuturemrsjasperhale
Summary: Bella's cousin Ray needs to get away from the big city of New York so she goes to have what she refers to as "a normal summer" in Forks with Bella but little does she know she'll find something she wasn't looking for, Jasper Hale.
1. city girl meets small town

**A/N: I own nothing twilight = (I wish I did, but I don't it belongs to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer. All I own is my plot, so I hope you like the story!**

**Short Summary: Ray (Rachel) Micheals decides to go visit her cousin Bella Swan in Forks, Washington for the summer. Ray is Bella's big city cousin from Manhattan, New York (a year older than Bella) who comes to Forks to get away from what she calls life back in New York. Little did Ray know, she would find a reason to maybe not want to leave. (Set after Eclipse, summer of Bella's graduation. Mostly same couples B/E, C/E, R/E except Alice and Jasper aren't a couple; they're just like brother and sister.) And oh ya, the whole story is written in Ray's point of view.**

**Chapter 1: Ain't big headed from a lil bit of fame**

I stepped out of the plane, reaching for my black Chanel shades out of my Marc Jacobs grey hobo until then I noticed there was no need for my sunglasses, it was cloudy and it looked like it was going to rain any second. Great, just what I need right now is rain. I decided to leave the sunglasses for now. I walked over to the luggage rack and grabbed my two Louis Vuitton carry-alls. Easy part was over with, now for the challenge, finding cousin Bella. It actually wasn't as hard as I thought it would be, the airport was less than crowded and there was a lonely Bella sitting on a bench, looking bored out of her mind.

"Bella?" I asked, approaching her cautiously.

"Rachel?" Bella responded, shooting her head up.

"It's Ray now."

"Oh right, wow you look so different."

"And you stayed the same Bells!"

"I know, but wow, if you wouldn't have approached me I doubt I would have recognized you!" She chuckled, reaching for one of my suitcases. I guess she had a point, the last time Bella saw me I was thirteen and she was twelve and she was visiting for Christmas in New York. Now I was nineteen (soon to be twenty) and Bella was eighteen. I looked at one of the mirrors near the door. You wouldn't have known that Bella and I were cousins. I ran my hair through my cropped, dyed sunny blonde hair. (I was naturally brunette like Bella.) My grey eyes were smudged with black eyeliner and mascara and my naturally red lips had a tint of gloss to them. Bella was about the same height as me, but then again I was wearing platform sandals so I was obviously still shorter than her. In general I could guess why she said I was different. Bella led me out to this monstrosity of a truck that reminded me of that car Mater from the movie Cars.

"So this is your ride?" I asked, trying to be polite.

"Sorry, no BMW." She laughed, throwing my bags in the truck.

"Uh, I guess I'll have to deal!" I sighed in a fake voice. Bella laughed.

"Glad to see you're still a drama queen, Ray."

I smiled at her and hopped into the passenger seat. I replaced my sunglasses even though they weren't needed, it was just habit I guess. The ride to Bella's house in Forks was a long one, it was bad enough that the airport was about two hours away but Bella's antique of a truck could only go 55 max. We spent the ride back mostly discussing schools (I attended Yale), boys (I was single whereas cousin Bells was seeing this boy named Edward) and remembering the good old times. Finally after what seemed like forever we pulled up at a small house near the edge of a forest. I grabbed my carry-alls and walked into the house.

"It's not much, but its home." Bella sighed.

"I think it's cute." I replied, smiling at her.

"You won't think it's so cute when I tell you the bad news."

"Oh how bad could this news be?"

"We don't have a guest room and we all share a bathroom!" Bella said, faking an expression of horror.

"Whatever Bells, it's no big, I'll just sleep on the couch."

"No, I don't want to be rude, you can have my bed and I'll take the couch."

"Bella it's fine, really."

"I thought you were so used to-"

"Just because my mom married some big shot company owner, you think that I've become some huge snob. Wow it really has been that long."

Bella just smiled, I went over and embraced her.

"I missed you" She whispered.

"Me too." I said back in agreement. "So, when do I get to meet the oh so fabulous Edward?" I asked, flopping down in the laz-e-boy chair.

"Soon, he's coming over tonight." She said, trying to fight back the grin.

"Oooh, someone's in love!" I crooned.

"Shut up!" Bella said, her face going tomato red.

"You can't hide it doll, your face says it all, it's- OW!" I hollered. Bella chucked a pillow at my face, knocking my sunglasses into my eyes.

"That's why shouldn't wear sunglasses when you don't need them." She retorted, sticking her tongue out at me.

"Oh ha ha, good one." I said sarcastically.

"So what about you and Seth?" Bella asked, getting comfy like she was about to hear an epic tale.

"What's there to it? End of story." I replied. Bella looked at me wide eyed.

"No?" She whispered.

"Yeah, we broke up two months ago, just a week before finals."

"Ouch."

"Yeah I guess it was pretty painful, but if anything I more broke up with him, I decided I need space, needed some change. That's why I came here for the summer."

Bella just nodded. That's one of the things I liked about cousin Bells. She was comfortable with silence, she didn't pry and she seemed to understand unlike most people that I wasn't that open about my issues. I mean, it was really painful ending things with Seth and re-telling Bella the whole story would be like rewinding the situation and making me go through it in slow motion. It just wasn't something I was ready to conquer yet. We settled down on the couch and began watching some teen reality show on MTV. I was too busy fooling around with the internet on my phone and Bella appeared somewhat antsy.

"So what do you want for supper?" Bella asked.

"Hmm I don't know, lets see if you can guess." I replied, smirking at her.

"Meat loaf, mashed potatoes and Caesar salad?" Bella asked.

"Oh Bella, you know me too well." I giggled. Bella turned on the radio. Going to California by Wave began filtering through the kitchen soon followed by the waft of home cooking. Two things that went well together, good ol' songs and good ol' food. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Bella jumped, nearly slicing her finger on the potato peeler.

"Could that be Prince Charming?" I asked.

"Shut up!" Bella hissed, running towards the door. I knew Bella pretty well and she liked to exaggerate things, I was sure that Edward was hot and nice but he probably wasn't all she claimed him to be. Bella opened the door and in he walked and suddenly I felt like I had died and gone to heaven.

**A/N: So that's the first chapter, hope you liked it =)**

***note* more reviews, faster updates ;) :P**


	2. 2: All Walks of Life

**2: All Walks of Life**

**A/N: I own nothing = (**

You would think that living the majority of my life in New York City, I would have already seen boys from all walks of life however standing right in Bella's doorway was a big fat I stand corrected. Edward was definitely not like any of the boys I've met back in New York City, all those aspiring Calvin Klein wannabe models couldn't compete with this guy. He had the most exotic looks that made you just want to stare; he was fairly tall with really pale skin, almost in the extremes for pale. He had golden brown hair that went perfectly well with his gorgeous golden eyes. I knew he was Bella's man and it would be completely out of the question to ever even consider him but god I hope he has a brother.

"You must be Rachel, I'm Edward." He said politely, a smile emerging out of the side.

"Uh it's Ray actually and yeah nice to meet you." I responded, smiling small at him. I always hated my smile, so I rarely smile with my teeth, only in front of Bella and well I used to smile for Seth.

"So how was the flight down from New York?" He asked.

"It was alright I guess, I hate flying though."

"Oh really? Why do you get sick?"

"Er- Yeah terribly sick." I answered quickly. Bella shot me a sympathetic look, she was one of the few people who knew the real reason behind why I hated flying.

Edward wasn't all that talkative I soon realized, also perhaps he thinks he has weight issues. He wouldn't even touch any of the meal that Bella made, and it was one of the most delicious things I've had in a long time. Like I said, I love home cooking but it's very rare that I have it. I offered to do the dishes afterwards to give Bella a break and it took me a while before I noticed Edward was standing beside me.

"Would you like a hand with that?" He asked politely.

"No I think I can manage but thanks."

"Please, don't take this the wrong way but for someone who's quite well off, well you don't come off as the typical spoiled brat who won't lift a finger."

"Well, I didn't grow up with the staff doing everything for me." I responded in a somewhat cold tone.

"Oh I see, well how long do you plan on staying Ray?"

"Probably for the majority of the summer."

"Don't you have to be back to Yale in August?"

"Yeah, so maybe I'll head back around the end of July."

"Oh alright, well I look forward to getting to know you, I'm sure you're all that Bella's told me about." He said, doing a slight bow.

Hello! Where can I get one of him? I can't remember the last time a boy was that polite that didn't want sex. Or at least I hope he doesn't want sex, I mean he's my cousin's boyfriend! I felt my face blush.

"Well I look forward to getting to know you too. By the way, I'm just curious, where are you from exactly, you don't exactly look like your average American."

"Oh, I'm from Alaska." He answered, sounding somewhat startled.

"Alaska? It must be cold out there."

"I don't mind the weather, it's the heat that I don't care for."

"Can't say I blame you, some days in New York it's positively unbearable."

"What's it like back in New York?"

"Hmm, alright I guess, I was glad I went away for University though, I couldn't stand living with mom and her new husband."

"I see. Are you an only child?"

"Yeah, thank god, I wouldn't wish this on anyone else. What about you?"

Edward looked deep in thought, and then answered.

"Well technically I am an only child but I also have brothers and sisters. You see my parents Carlisle and Esme adopted me, Esme is infertile you see, so they decided to adopt."

"And how many brothers and sisters and what's their ages?"

"Emmett is nineteen, Rosalie is nineteen, Alice is eighteen and Jasper is twenty."

"Wow so you're the baby huh?" I said in a joking tone.

"Yeah, I guess but I turn eighteen soon."

"That's good, you don't want Bells to be the older one"

Edward just laughed and headed upstairs where Bella was unpacking for me. (She's such a doll!)

Later that evening, Bella and I were sprawled across her bed, discussing my new favorite topic, Edward Cullen.

"Wow, Bells you weren't lying, prince charming in the flesh!"

Bella's face went beet red.

"No don't be modest; seriously, you really picked a winner!" I assured her.

"He wasn't always a winner." She mumbled.

"Why? What happened?"

"It's a long story." She claimed, averting her gaze to a dark corner.

"I've got time."

"I'm really tired, Ray, another time?"

"Sure. So tell me about Edward's family, I tried to ask him but he didn't seem too keen on sharing."

"Edward just likes to protect people's privacy, if it's not his story to tell, he usually doesn't like to tell it."

"Wow, he really is Mr. Perfect." I added, a hint of sarcasm present.

"Yeah well it's quite nice but it can be annoying at times too." She said, smiling at me.

"But seriously, what are they like?"

"Well, Carlisle who's like their dad is a doctor and he's very caring, he treats everyone equal. Esme, his wife is very compassionate and she loves all of them equally even though they aren't her real children. Emmett is big and loud and really funny. Rosalie tends to keep to herself, Alice is hyper, fun and sweet and Jasper is a little odd but a true gentleman nevertheless and of course you've met Edward."

I managed to get a few Edward and Bella stories out of Bella. It was so cute to watch her gush about Edward, how her face would blush every time she spoke of an intimate moment. She clearly was in love. How I miss that feeling, lately all I felt was cold and empty but not heartless. There was a part of me that was still perfectly happy for Bella.

I awoke the next morning in Bella's bed. A feeling of guilt rushed over me. I knew that I must have fallen asleep and Bella probably crashed on the couch. I hated putting people out of their norms, it's like they were already being hospitable by allowing me in their home but seriously they didn't have to give up their beds too. I ran my fingers through what was left of my hair. I went downstairs in my silk purple La Perla cami and my boy shorts. I went to get some cereal when I noticed a note on the fridge.

_Good morning sleepy head!_

_It was like ten when I left, I wanted to wait around for you but you looked like you could use the sleep =) There's some leftover pancakes in the fridge, just put them in the oven and enjoy. Hopefully you're not walking around in your undies; don't forget I do still live with Charlie however he's at work right now so you're covered. Anyways, you're probably bored from reading this tediously long letter, but in short I'm gone to Edward's for the day, I should be back around four. Try not to set the house on fire or any other crazy thing that may be running through your head. _

_Bella_

I looked at the clock on the stove, it read 1:24 pm. Wow, I really had slept long. I looked down at my ensemble and quickly ran upstairs to put on a pair of white Juicy sweats. I nibbled on a cold pancake, it tasted delicious. I decided to spend the day with a little C & C. Some chick flicks and chocolate.

**A/N: So that's chapter 2, hope you liked it =) I promise that Jasper will be in the next chapter =)**


	3. 3: Perfect Plans

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews so far =) Also, this chapter is what happens while Bella is at the Cullens, Ray is not present for the most part so yeah, hope you like it =)**

**3. Perfect Plans**

Bella and Edward walked into a house of six vampires, gathered in the living room, attempting to watch an Austin Powers movie.

"Bella!" Alice called, jumping up from her seat. Bella jumped, she still wasn't used to Alice's random impulses. "So how are things with your cousin?"

"They're good, she's changed quite a bit but we're catching up fast."

"That's great! Where is she now?"

"At home probably sleeping, the New York princess is used to the city that never sleeps."

"I suspect she's the party animal type?" Edward asked jokingly, stroking Bella's hair.

"Well I guess you could say she's definitely more outgoing then I am."

"You want outgoing? Would she be in a house full of vampires right now?" Emmett asked sarcastically.

"Emmett." Carlisle said in a warning tone.

"What? It's true! If anything that makes Bella like the most outgoing human I know." Emmett affirmed.

"Does she look like you?" Rosalie asked in a somewhat snappish voice.

"No, not at all. She's really tiny, sorta built like Alice and she has short blonde hair, it was never like that before; I think this breakups really taken a tole on her." Bella said in a somewhat depressed manner.

"Breakup?" Jasper asked, suddenly involved in the conversation.

"Yeah, she was dating this guy Seth for as long as I can remember, it was probably like six years or something, we haven't talked much since we were twelve but we sent the occasional e-mail. But yeah, they recently broke up and she just seems devastated like when I even mentioned him; she became all cold and weird."

"She's not in her right mind right now Bella. Seeing you and I together is enough torture for her, anything that reminds her of love lately; it's tearing her apart. It seems like she's one step away from being pushed off the cliff." Edward spoke out, comforting Bella. Jasper had a strange expression on his face, somewhat a mix of anger with confusion.

"I just want to make this visit best for her, help her figure things out. She needs a steady home; at least for the summer." Bella added.

"You're so selfless." Edward whispered.

"I GOT IT! WE'LL THROW A PARTY!" Alice yelled, clapping her hands together.

"What?" Everyone said, somewhat in unison.

"Well what else do you do when someone's depressed?" Alice asked.

"Uh, leave them alone." Bella suggested.

"No silly, do you want her to go crazy? I say we throw a party for her, a somewhat welcome to the neighborhood thing. Hey, it's the fourth of July tomorrow! We'll put together a party then!" Alice said, grinning widely.

"And how do you propose we pull of this party in over night?" Edward asked.

"It's simple, it's not like anyone in this town will have any other plans. We'll have loads of food, fireworks, karaoke, a live DJ, it's be like the grad party only better!"

"The humans did seem to like the grad party!" Esme added, beaming.

"Carlisle, don't let her do this, she's going to blow it all out of proportion and you know it!" Edward pleaded.

"A small party wouldn't hurt now would it Edward?" Carlisle asked, smirking.

Edward just groaned and Bella mumbled something into Edwards's chest.

"Please Bella?" Alice begged in her cutest voice.

"Fine." Bella sighed.

"OH GREAT! YAY! Alright so Emmett, you'll be in charge of bar-b-queuing all the food, Carlisle you can set up the hot tub to go beside the pool, Esme you make sure you call the caterers for hors deuves and desserts, Edward will hire the DJ and set up the music, Jasper you can deliver all the invites by 5 am tomorrow, Rose'll help me decorate and Bella all you have to do is dress Ray pretty and make sure she's here for five thirty tomorrow evening." Alice finished, glad to have distributed all the party duties.

"Yeah sure, uh will you excuse me for a moment?" Bella asked, walking down the hall.

She went up to Edward's room and just threw herself on Edward's bed, breathing in the fresh air from his picture window. There was a knock on the door; Bella looked in the doorway to see Jasper standing there.

"Do you mind if I come in?" He asked in his southern gentleman manner.

"Sure, uh yeah have a seat." Bella answered, patting her hand on the bed. Jasper sat on the couch across from the bed.

"So as you know Alice has subjective visions, so there's no telling if this would come true." Jasper began pausing.

"And?" Bella added, signaling him to go on.

"Well, she's had three visions involving your cousin. In the first one she saw me comforting her, she appeared to be crying uncontrollably, in the second, she saw us dancing together, being very close and giving off affectionate signals and in the third." He stopped again, his fist clenching on the couch armrest.

"What did she see?" Bella whispered.

"She saw me holding her dead body." Jasper said slowly, averting his eyes from Bella's gaze.

**A/N: Oooh, a cliff hanger! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry it was kinda short, I promise the fourth chapter will be much longer!**


	4. Just Pretend That I'm Your Man Tonight

4. Just Pretend That I'm Your Man Tonight

"So what do you propose we do to prevent that situation?" Bella asked, staring at the ground, tears forming in her eyes.

"I think it's best if I stay away from her, I don't want to be the cause of taking away another innocent life." Jasper answered.

"No jazz, I don't want to cause you any harm, I mean in two out of the three visions Alice saw you happy with Ray; what if she could be to you what I am to Edward?"

"I think I've been sacrificing my happiness for the sake of others for the past two hundred years; I'm quite used to it already Bella."

"No Jasper, I won't allow you to be miserable because of one of Alice's visions. Don't forget Alice saw Edward killing me my first day at Forks high and that never happened." Bella said sternly. Jasper just stared at her. "Promise me that you will at least give her a chance Jazz. I don't want you to give up on your soul mate." Bella comforted.

"And what if she isn't?"

"Just promise me that you'll keep her safe while she's here."

"Isabella Swan, I promise you that I shall never cause and shall prevent all harm from happening to your cousin Rachel." Jasper confirmed. Bella wrapped her arms around Jasper, somewhat giving Jasper a shock.

"Thank you." She whispered.

***Ray's POV***

"Are you crying?" Bella asked, throwing herself on the Laz-E-Boy.

"No." I sniffed.

"I think you are!" Bella said, in a teasing voice.

"K, just because you're heartless doesn't mean I'm not allowed to cry at a movie?" I asked.

"It's the Sex and the City movie Ray." Bella said sarcastically.

"Yeah, and Big just left Carrie and now she's gone into an eternal depression." I stated, wiping my mascara stained eyes.

"Like you have?" Bella asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I AM NOT DEPRESSED!"

"Are you sure Ray? I mean look at you, I've never seen you so different and it seems like you're always sleeping. Seriously we gotta get you out of this house."

"I left NYC, shouldn't that count for something?"

"You more ran away from NYC."

"Fine, whatever, so what's your point?" I asked, glaring at her.

"The Cullens are having a huge party for the fourth of July tomorrow and they asked me to invite you. There's going to be music, karaoke, loads of food and fireworks."

"Sounds tempting, but I think I'll pass."

"You can help me get ready for the party, I know nothing about being all girly and junk Ray, I really need your help for this." Bella pleaded.

"I think I have a prior engagement with some Laguna Beach reruns."

"You'll get to meet Edward's equally hot, older brothers." Bella said, knowing I wouldn't be able to resist that one.

"Fine, I guess I'll go." I said, smirking.

"Thanks Ray! I promise you'll have loads of fun!" Bella squealed, pulling me into a hug.

Bella and I spent the next day getting pretty for the huge bash at the Cullens tonight. As much as I didn't want to show it, I was actually pretty excited for the party. We gave each other manis and pedis in bright fuchsia and bright orange, the perfect summery colors. Since there was going to be swimming at the party, Bella wore a cute red and white nautical bikini and I wore my turquoise blue Calvin Klein tube top bikini. As far as outfits go, Bella borrowed my dark denim Apple Bottoms short-shorts and she wore a bright flowy yellow shirt with my white Juicy Couture flip flops. I wore my paisley Chloe mini dress with Bella's tan gladiators from American Eagle. I curled Bella's pretty dark hair and she managed to make mine all sleek and glossy. For Bella's make up I gave her smoky, navy lined eyes with simple nude lips. She looked absolutely stunning and she lined my top eyelid with black winged liner and gave me bright fuchsia lips. Not to brag or anything but we both looked like two stars headed for the red carpet instead of two girls headed out to a small town get together. The doorbell rang, I beat Bella to the door.

"Why Hello Edward! And what brings your presence here today?" I asked in a whimsical voice.

"You ladies look to well done up to head to this party in Bella's old truck so I thought I'd chauffeur you there in one of my father's vehicles." He said, pointing to the car parked behind him. I felt my jaw literally fall open; standing behind Edward was a really nice black Mercedes.

"Oh Edward, you didn't need to borrow Carlisle's car." Bella said in a somewhat annoyed tone.

"Uh yes, he did! Dude this ride is straight pimpin!" I yelled, running towards the car.

"If I knew that would make her happier, I would have shown her the car two days ago." Edward said, smiling his infamous crooked smile.

"Shut up and drive us there Edward." Bella joked, allowing Edward to help her into the car.

We arrived at one of the nicest house I've seen in Forks so far. Well technically the Cullens lived outside of Forks but whatever. Their house was huge and the backyard was even larger. There in the backyard was a pool with a large built-in Jacuzzi, a light up dance floor complete with DJ spinning the records, a stage with a microphone (most likely for the karaoke), a long, large table filled with every type of food you could imagine and tons and tons of party lanterns.

"This is what you call a small get together?" I asked, trying to take it all in without fainting.

"Well yes, it was rather last minute." Edward said.

"And you call me snobbish." I mumbled.

Bella hit my arm. "Be nice."

I just nodded, rubbing my arm.

"Ray, I'd like you to come meet my family." Edward said, taking my other arm and pulling me towards this group close to the bar-b-que. There before stood six more perfect beings, I was beginning to think that Edward was lying about being adopted, they were all way too good looking to be from different families. There was an older man who was equally as pale as Edward with pale, slicked back blonde hair, his eyes were the same golden tone, for an older dude though he was still quite smokin! The woman with her arm around him was a bit shorter than him with long, wavy red hair and full red lips. She also carried the same exotic features as Edward and the other man. Actually I noticed they all had pale white skin, extremely good looks and golden eyes. There was another blonde girl who was the same height as the red-haired woman; she looked exactly like the European fashion models you see at New York Fashion Week on the runway. The blonde girl was gripping a tall, muscular built guy. He was quite interesting actually because even though he had a big body, his face was somewhat childish and young looking. One of the girls ran to hug Bella; she was very short, about my height with short, black spiky hair. She reminded me of a ballet dancer as she moved with such grace. The last one was definitely the one who caught my eye. At about six feet, he was taller than Edward and the other guys but he wasn't muscular nor was he scrawny. He had tousled, wavy blonde hair that fell in front of his golden eyes and I noticed in the light that he had strange scars all over his neck. He was definitely one of the most fascinating creatures that I had ever laid eyes on. I just wanted to stand there all day, staring at him and taking in his magnifigance.

"Ray this is Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper." Edward said, introducing me. So Jasper was his name. He even had an interesting name. All of them came up to me, one by one to introduce themselves personally, say how lovely it was to have me there, blah blah blah basically everything I was used to from my mother's high society parties except for Jasper. Jasper just continued staring at me, he wasn't necessarily glaring but he looked at me with great concentration. It confused me a lot.

"Ray, we're going to go in the Jacuzzi, would you like to join us?" Alice asked.

"Uh yeah, sure." I answered.

"Sweet!" Alice chirped, grabbing my hands and pulling me towards the Jacuzzi. Bella was snuggled up to Edward in one corner of the Jacuzzi, whispering something to him. Rosalie was also in there, Alice sat down next to her and motioned for me to sit beside her. Even though I've been told that I look good in a bikini, I was still extremely self conscious when it came to wearing a bathing suit. Especially after seeing Rosalie in her bikini.

"So Ray, what's it like in New York, I mean for shopping?" Alice asked, Rosalie suddenly taking great interest in the conversation.

"Oh it's great, I absolutely love Fifth Avenue. The Chanel boutique is amazing, one of my personal favorites." I responded, smiling at the two as they stared in awe.

Many of my conversations with the Cullens that evening were similar, what's New York like, how are you liking forks, etc. However, there was one Cullen I had yet to converse yet. It seemed as though Jasper was avoiding me like the plague! Every time I went somewhere near him, he would walk off quickly. I had no idea what was his deal, I was about to go ask Bella about it when:

"Ok everybody! It's karaoke time!" Alice shouted into the mike.

Everyone shouted in unison. While Alice and Emmett were attempting to set it up, I felt a tap on my back. Hoping that it was Jasper, I quickly turned around with a smile on my face, however I was faced with disappointment.

"Hey, you're Rachel right? Bella's cousin?" A blonde baby faced boy asked me.

"Yeah, it's Ray actually."

"Oh right, I'm Mike Newton." He said, a huge grin across his face.

"Nice to meet you."

"Ditto. So how you liking Forks?" He asked, however I didn't feel he was actually interested in my answer.

"Meh, it's growing on me."

"That's great, listen if you're not busy next Friday-"

"MIKE! I'VE BEEN LOOKING EVERYWHERE FOR YOU!" A brunette girl hollered, throwing herself at Mike.

"Oh hey Jess, this is Ray, Bella's cousin."

"Oh hi!" She said in a cordial voice. I just rolled my eyes. "Mike, we should go pick out our song to sing!" She whined.

"Of course Jess, whatever you say." He said, allowing her to pull him towards the stage. She shot a dirty look back at me before prancing onward. Talk about jealous.

"I see you've met Jessica Stanley." Bella said.

"Yeah, is she always like that or did she take an extra dose of bitchy pills today?" I asked. Bella and Edward burst out laughing.

"Ok, ladies and gents, to start off the evening, here is my amazing sister Rosalie singing Keeps Getting Better by Christina Aguilera!" Alice called into the mike.

A techno-ish tune began to pound through the speakers and Rosalie grabbed the mike.

_Step back gonna come at ya fast  
I'm driving out of control  
And getting ready to crash  
Won't stop shaking up what I can  
I serve it up in a shot  
So suck it down like a man  
So baby yes I know what I am  
And no I don't give a damn  
And you'll be loving it_

Some days I'm a super bitch  
Up to my old tricks  
But it won't last forever  
Next day I'm your super girl  
Out to save the world  
And it keeps gettin' better 

The crowd went wild for that one. I couldn't believe it. The girl even sung perfectly.

"Ok, that was amazing Rose! Next up, is Emmett singing Keep Your Hands Off My Girl by Good Charlotte. Emmett looked kinda gangster-ish, it made me laugh.

__

Let the record play,  
Let the record play,  
Let the record play.  
The way that you dance,  
The way that you move,  
The way that you stare at me across the room,  
You carry Dior bags,  
And you got your Chanel,  
You wear Louie Vuitton, HG, and YSL,  
Now I got Bathing Ape,  
I got DCMA  
I got brass knuckles hanging,  
From my neck in my chain,  
I got a model 26,  
But she stays in her place,  
I got a Kershaw neatly,  
Tucked inside in my waist.  
And the record keeps playing,  
The same old song,  
The hipsters been mugging on me all night long,  
They said  
Aha, aha,  
Keep your hands off my girl,  
Keep your hands off my girl,  
They said  
Aha, aha,  
But the record keeps playing,  
The same old song,  
They said  
Aha, aha,  
Keep your hands off my girl,  
Keep your hands off my girl.

The crowd seemed to like that one even more, I was growing more nervous by the minute however some comic relief was provided by that Jess girl and Mike.

"Ok, now here's Jess and Mike singing You Are the Music in Me from High School Musical.

_Na na na na  
Na na na na yeah  
You are the music in me  
You know the words  
"Once Upon A Time"  
Make you listen?  
There's a reason.  
When you dream there's a chance you'll find  
A little laughter  
or happy ever after  
your harmony to the melody  
It's echoing inside my head  
A single voice (Single voice)  
Above the noise  
And like a common thread  
Hmm, you're pulling me  
When I hear my favorite song  
I know that we belong  
Oh, you are the music in me  
Yeah it's living in all of us  
And it's brought us here because  
Because you are the music in me_

Jessica Stanley has positively one of the worst voices that I have ever heard and it made me laugh to see Mike awkwardly dancing around on the stage while Jess kept attempting to push him out of the spotlight.

"Ok, here's the last singer singed up for the evening. Here's Ray, singing So What by P!NK!" Alice shouted, handing me the mike.

I took a deep breath and the music started to play.

_Na na na na na na na na na na_

_I guess I just lost my husband, I don't know where he went_

_So I'm gonna drink my money, I'm not gonna pay his rent_

_I gotta brand new attitude and I'm gonna wear it tonight_

_I'm gonna get in trouble I'm gonna start a fight_

_Na na na na na na na na_

_I wanna start a fight_

_Na na na na na na na na_

_I wanna start a fight_

_So, So What? I'm still a rock star, I got my rock moves and I don't need you_

_And guess what? I'm having more fun and now that we're done, I'm gonna show you, tonight I'm alright, I'm just fine and you're a tool so_

_So What! I'm still a rock star, I got my rock moves and I don't want you tonight!_

The crowd went wild and it seems like they actually liked my singing!

"I think that she's over Seth!" I heard Edward say to Bella.

"Oh my god! Ray that was amazing, I never knew you could sing like that!" Bella screamed!

"Well yeah, I had to get it outta my system somehow."

"COULD I GET EVERYONE ON THA DANCEFLOOR!" Emmett screamed into the mike. Get Up by 50 Cent started blasting. I was dancing in a group with Bella, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie and Alice. Emmett is really funny to watch dance although Rosalie seemed somewhat embarrassed. We had so much fun, Emmett and Edward had a dance off to Low by Flo Rida and Bella and I did a choreographed dance to Girls Just Wanna Have Fun from when we were twelve. I was having so much fun until they had to go and put a slow jam on.

"Ok everyone, this is for all the couples out there and even if you're not a couple, just find someone to slow jam with." He announced and Single by New Kids on the Block began to play. I walked myself towards one of the chairs and plopped down, sipping a crantini. Bella and Edward looked so in love with each other and Rosalie and Emmett were so in sync, Carlisle and Esme didn't even need to communicate they just knew how to move, Alice was enjoying herself with some boy I've never met and even Jessica and Mike looked good together. A finger tapped my shoulder. I turned around to see Jasper.

"May I have this dance?" He asked, giving me his hand. I was speechless, so I just nodded my head. He grabbed my right hand and put the other arm around my waist, drawing me into him. I felt like I was going to melt right there, in his arms. I stared into his golden eyes, bringing a smile to his angelic face.

"You don't gotta be alone tonight, just pretend that I'm your man tonight." Jasper whispered into my ear. I didn't want the song to end; I just wanted to spend the rest of the night dancing in his arms.


	5. We're All Alone Now

**A/N: Wow, thanks for all the reviews, they're honestly what keeps me writing =) Hope you like this chapter! **

**5. We're All Alone Now & I Need Something to Sing About**

I didn't realize until the song was over how unbelievably cold Jasper was, even for a warm summer evening such as this one. I guess I didn't notice because I was too dazed by the fact that we were even making bodily contact to care that his body temperature was way below normal. Another slow jam began to play, however Jasper seemed somewhat hesitant.

"Would you like to go get a drink with me?" I asked him, staring into his golden eyes.

"Sure." He said quietly. We walked towards the drink table where Alice was making some of the drinks.

"Oh, hey you two, what can I get?" She said in a bizarre tone, was she always this smiley?

"Uh yeah I'll get another crantini please."

"And a bloody mary for me, Alice." Jasper added. Hmm, the boy has strange taste in drinks, I personally found bloody Marys to be one of the weirdest drinks ever, I mean booze and tomato juice? Kinda sketchy.

Once we had our drinks, Jasper lead me to one of the little tables, this one was farther away from the noise of the party. We sat in silence for a bit, normally I would have been so nervous being around a guy this attractive however for some strange reason I only kept feeling a rush of calmness, like I was at one of my yoga classes.

"So, Ray what made you decide to come to Forks?" He asked, only unlike everyone else that asked me that this evening, he actually seemed genuinely interested in my response.

"A LOT happened in New York, I really just needed to get away for the summer?" I sighed.

"Ah, so you ran away."

"I guess you could put it that way."

"Please, don't take this the wrong way, but why would a girl of your social stature want to leave the grand city of New York to spend the summer in the dumpy little ghost town of Forks?" He asked, genuinely intrigued.

"I just couldn't take it anymore, the high society, mom's newest husband and the break up, all at once plus I don't even know if I'll be able to go back to Yale next fall."

"Why won't you go back to Yale? It's an excellent school, from what I hear."

"You swear you won't tell anyone, especially Bella because she'll never stop bothering me about it."

"You can trust me Ray." He said, placing his icy hand on top of mine. Oh god, this is what I feared, I do not want to grow attached to someone again, or at least not yet, not so soon after Seth left.

"Well, my break up with Seth sorta took quite the toll on me and I didn't really prepare too well for my final exams, oh hell I just stopped caring about everything. So I failed everything, except Shakespeare, believe it or not I'm a huge Shakespeare nerd! But yeah so now they're debating whether or not to kick me out and I'll get a letter in early august with their response."

"Well, that's definitely a lot to take in over drinks." Jasper chuckled.

"Wow." I said, astounded at his reaction.

"Wow what?"

"Wow as in most people don't usually react like that to the phrase I might be getting kicked out of school." I laughed.

"Well what would you like me to do, pry and ask questions because don't get me wrong Ray but it seems like you don't care much for people prying when you're not ready to share." He said, staring right me. Hello, was I that easy to read or was he a fricken psychic?

"Yeah you have a point, now if you don't mind, I'd personally like you to answer some of my unsolved mysteries."

"Shoot away." He responded, leaning back in his chair.

"Ok, first off I notice a bit of a southern twang in your voice, you clearly didn't grow up in Forks so where are you from?"

"I'm originally from Texas."

"Ah that explains a lot."

"What's wrong with Texas?" He asked.

"Nothing, it's just you seem different from other guys I met, your mannerisms, the way you are towards me, even your vocabulary." I stated.

"Well what can I say; I was brought up to be a gentleman."

"Well, whoever your real parents are, they did a great job at it." I told. It was weird because I rarely ever open up to people, but with Jasper it felt like I could just spill everything to him and he wouldn't even care. "So I noticed the initials J.W.H.

engraved in your ring, so I presume Cullen isn't your last name?" I asked, feeling kinda stalkerish for noticing so much detail.

"No, I didn't change my last name. It stands for Jasper Whitlock-Hale, you see Rosalie is my sister but we were separated at birth, so I took on my mother's maiden name which was Whitlock, then after she died I went out to fathers where I met Rosalie and decided to add the Hale on." He answered, studying the ring.

"I see." I responded. We sat in silence for a bit longer, but it wasn't one of those awkward silences where you wish that someone would say something but you've ran out of things to say.

"So what's your favorite band?" Jasper asked.

"My favorite band? Why?" I asked, startled that he was speaking again.

"I believe you can tell a lot about a girl by her taste in music, so spill, your top three bands." He said joyfully, he seemed to enjoy putting me on the spot.

"Alright fine, but only if you answer back?"

"So it turns into a game of twenty questions." Jasper said aloud, we both chuckled at his remark.

"Alright if I had to pick my top three bands, it'd be Rise Against, Green Day and Theory of a Deadman." I sighed, reminiscing the good times shared at concerts.

"An alterna-rock chick."

"Is that weird?"

"No, it shows that your original, you're not one of those bubblegum, conformed wannabes who likes whatever band is on MTV at the moment."

"Yeah, well my dad always told me to be my own person."

"And you should listen to your dad."

"So what are your favorite bands ? I answered your question, now return the favor." I said in a slightly seductive tone, I think the crantinis were getting to me.

"I'm a real big fan of The Killers, Fall Out Boy and Led Zepplin." He answered.

"So aside from Led Zepplin, which I totally dig by the way, you're a little emo boy!" I said, laughing.

"How am I emo?"

"You just like the emo-ish scene music. There's nothing wrong with that, you don't look the part so your not a poser or anything."  
"That was a bit of a left-handed compliment, wasn't it?" he asked, raising one eyebrow. Oh god, I just wanted to attack him right there, SNAP OUT OF IT RAY! YOU JUST MET THE DUDE AND YOU ALREADY WANT TO JUMP HIS BONES. Oh but he's so sweet, I don't think he'd mind! NO! THINK GROSS THOUGHTS! GRANDMA CHEWING GUM WITH HER DENTURES, WALKING IN ON MOM AND ALBERT. AHHHH!

"Ok, so what's your favorite movie?" I asked, curious to hear his response.

"No Country For Old Men, and no not because it happened in the south. I just like the whole concept of it and how the ending is like a big slap in the face." He said, laughing at his own joke.

"Mine's definitely Sweeney Todd, no doubt. It's not just because I'm in love with Johnny Depp but it's a tale of a tortured soul involved in a tragic romance, a lot of people can relate to it." I answered.

"Wow, that was pretty deep!" Jasper observed. I felt my face go red. All of the sudden, Emmett came out of nowhere.

"Hey you guys, what the hell? I've been looking all over for you, you're gonna miss the fireworks!" He said, looking frantic.

"Alright, keep your shirt on Em, we're coming." Jasper told him, shooing him off with his hand. He got up first and then pulled my chair out for me. Oh my god, he wasn't kidding when he said he was a gentleman!

"Ladies first." He said, allowing me to lead the way. We settled down on one of the swinging chairs, close to a really pretty fountain the Cullens owned.

"Jasper, why are we here if the fire works are in the other direction?"

"Trust me Ray, you'll like this view better." He said, shuffling slightly closer to me. I shivered as he neared me, however almost on instinct I snuggled up to him. I think it caught Jasper off guard as he did a slight jump however he relaxed after that. There was a loud bang and a fountain of blue emerged in the sky, casting a beautiful reflection upon the water in front of us.

"Wow Jazz, you weren't kidding, it is beautiful!" I exclaimed, in awe of all the colors.

"I thought you'd like it."

After the fireworks, I realized how late it was.

"Oh shoot, Bella's probably wondering where the hell I've been all night." I stated, looking at the time on my cell.

"Well then, you best not keep her waiting."

"Yeah, so I had a great time tonight and-"

"Until next time Miss Ray." He said, grabbing my hand and kissing it. And it was then that my heart stopped beating.


	6. My Heart is Damaged

**A/N: So I figured I should do this every so often so I don't get faced with some type of lawsuit or whatever :P So ya once again, I sadly own nothing, only this plot!**

**6. My Heart is Damaged**

"Ray! There you are! I've been looking for you all night!" Bella exclaimed. It took me a while to even notice she was talking to me, I was still in a complete shock, I mean Jasper kissed me! It was just on my hand and yet it was still one of the sweetest things that's ever happened to me!

"Oh I've been, around." I answered, knowing for a fact that I was probably grinning like an idiot right now.

"Oh yeah, well Edwards waiting for us in his car to drive us back, so we better hurry." She said, pushing me in the direction of the car. "God, how many drinks did you have tonight, you seem so out of it!"

"Uh huh, that's nice Bells." We slid into the back seat of Edward's silver Volvo.

"So what did you think of the party, Ray?" Edward asked, glancing back at me.

"It was so much fun!" I hiccupped, god had I really had that much to drink? Jasper must have thought that I was a complete idiot!

"I never knew you could sing like that Ray! It was amazing! Like that whole song, man if only Seth could have seen you up there, I think he would have gotten the picture!" Bella exclaimed, seeming more excited then I was.

"Yeah I don't know what came over me, it's like I was a completely different person on the stage." I answered. Before I knew it, Bella was shaking me awake.

"Ray! Wake up! We're home now." She said, supporting my elbows as I was slightly drunk. We walked in to find Charlie asleep in front of SNL.

"You girls have fun tonight?" He asked, seeming startled awake.

"Oh loads of fun Uncle Charlie, you should have been there, I owned the stage!" I yelled, prancing up the stairs to Bella's room.

"How much did she have to drink?" He asked. Bella just raised her shoulders and was soon joining me in her room.

"Sooooo." She said, a devious smile on her face.

"So what?" I asked, playing dumb.

"I know why you weren't around the majority of the night. You were off somewhere with Jasper!" She said, cocking an eyebrow.

"And your point?" I chuckled.

"So tell me everything! Jasper's usually so quiet so I know nothing about him, what did you guys talk about? What was it like dancing with him, don't pretend I didn't see that because I did! Did he kiss you?" She blurted out all the questions so fast, it was impossible for me to make sense of them all at first.

"Well, first off, it was like I was someone completely different when I was with him. Dancing with him wasn't the least bit awkward even though it was like our first communication with each other, he's quite the good dancer too! We talked about everything such as why I'm here to our favorite bands and stuff and as for the kiss well yes he kissed my hand at the end of the night, if that counts!" I said, feeling my face go bright red. I was never a girl to gush about my feelings so I felt weird spilling it all to Bella.

"Oh that is so cute!" She squealed. I don't think I've ever seen Bella be such a girl in my life, that Alice chick must somehow be rubbing off on her.

"Yeah I guess."

"You don't seem too happy about Ray." Bella observed.

"Well to be honest, I am so confused right now. I know for a fact that I am still not over Seth, a part of me still and always will love him but another part of me is telling me it's time to move on and to take a chance on Jasper. But I don't even know if Jasper could understand how truly heartbroken I was, how truly heartbroken I am." I whispered. Bella just nodded her head. We sat in silence for a while and I let the tears that I had been holding back for quite sometime finally be released.

"Ray, I think you would be denying yourself happiness if you were to not give Jasper a chance. I know I don't know him that well but something tells me that he would make a great boyfriend. He could make you happy like Edward makes me happy." She stated, hugging me.

"You think I should give him a chance?" I repeated.

"Well if not a chance, at least consider him. You came to Forks this summer for change, what more change could you ask for then a new boy?"

"Yeah Bells, I guess you have a point."

***At the Cullens***

"Well well, if it isn't Mr. Loverboy now!" Emmett hollered.

"Shut up Emmett!" Jasper growled, settling on one of the white leather couches.

"We all saw you Jazz, you can't deny it, you got the hots for that chick." He stated.

"I said, Shut up!" Jasper yelled.

"Well I think it's cute, it's about time Jasper met someone and even if she doesn't know it yet, you two blend well together!" Alice added in, dancing over to where Jasper was half lying on the couch.

"What am I? The new Edward?"

"Yes." They all replied in unison. Jasper just responded with a low growl.

"Well, seriously dude, Edward and Bella are old news and now you're with a human so it's like new news so we're obviously going to bug you about it!" Emmett said.

"That made no sense whatsoever." Jasper replied. Just then Edward walked in, he tossed his keys on the table.

"So, if it isn't the man of the hour." Emmett called out to Edward.

"What now Emmett?" Edward asked in an annoyed tone.

"Help us settle a little dispute, Jasper doesn't think the chick is into him, you can read her thoughts, what was she thinking?"

"Emmett, that is a complete invasion of privacy!"  
"Oh come on, like you ever cared when you were reading one of our thoughts!"

"That's different!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Oh my god, both of you shut up!" Rosalie yelled, throwing a pillow with full force at Emmett's face.

"Ouch babe, watch the money maker!"

"Seriously Ed, what was she thinking?" Rosalie asked, suddenly interested in the conversation.

"Fine but you must all swear you won't breathe a word, especially to Bella because I know for a fact she'll be really pissed if I go around stating her cousin's thoughts like the eleven o'clock news." He sighed.

"We promise!" They all said, Jasper was still sulking in silence.

"Ok, well she definitely is showing signs of affection towards Jazz, he crossed her mind a lot in the car ride home and I mean A LOT. However she is very confused right now, she feels wrong having feelings for Jasper because one she just met him and two she still has feelings for her ex, Seth, and to her it almost feels like she's cheating on him even though they're no longer a couple."

"Wow, and I thought Bella was complicated!" Alice stated, Edward shot her a dirty look.

"Look Jasper, I think it'd be stupid of you to not go for her, she really is a great girl and a chance for you to be happy. Just take things a bit slow with her, let her come to you because she will need time to mend herself over this ex, it seems like this breakup really messed her up."

"When should I tell her?" Jasper asked.

"I would hold it off as long as possible, she's confused enough already, throwing that into the equation would just make the problem worse." Edward answered.

"Yeah plus dude, that's one way to send a chick running for the hills is telling her you want to suck her blood!" Emmett joked, Jasper shot him a death glare.


	7. Frisky Business

**A/N: I own nothing except for my own evil genius ideas *teehee***

**7. Frisky Business **

I woke up to sun pouring through the blinds, the midday sun felt hot on my face. I looked at the clock beside Bella's bed, it read 1:40 pm. Shit, I really overslept again, Bella's gonna be pissed. I quickly splashed some water on my face and ran my fingers through my hair. Good enough, I guess. I currently had on an old oversized white Hanes t-shirt and blue boy shirts that said Juicy Baby on the butt. I ran down the stairs, expecting to see Bella lounging on the couch, however the couch and the whole house appeared to be empty. I went to the fridge to get something to eat where I discovered a note from Bella.

_Ray, _

_I went to Edward's house, no clue when I'll be back. Help yourself to whatever's in the fridge and Jake left his x-box here so you can play it if you want, I think you might like the karaoke game. =)_

_Bella_

Hmm. Whatever in the fridge? Ooh, not a smart move Bella! I decided on a scoop a peanut butter, a handful of skittles, four small cubes of cheese and some diet root beer. What can I say, I like my junk food! Now to figure out how to work this x-box.

*forty minutes later*

Ok so I finally got the stupid x-box working and I put in the disc, I'm so ready for this karaoke game! It's not like I have anything to do. Hmm, what song to sing? Ooh! I Got It From My Mama by Will I Am

"_Baby where'd you get your body from?_

_Tell me where you'd get your body from?_

_Baby where'd you get your body from?_

_Tell me where'd you get your body from?_

_I got it from my mama!_

_I got it from my mama!_

_I got it got it got it got it!"_

***At The Cullens***

"So Bella, how did Ray like the party yesterday?" Alice asked, anxious for her response.

"Oh I think she liked it, she especially liked a certain guest at the party." Bella answered, giggling.

"A certain guess? Now who might that be? Not my Emmett. Maybe Edward or perhaps Carlisle, she seems like the type that'd have it in for the older men." Rosalie said dramatically.

"Oh come on Rose don't be silly, it's so obvious that Ray likes Jazz!" Emmett threw in, looking dumbfounded.

"Duh, Emmett, I was being sarcastic!" She snapped, rolling her eyes. Just then Jasper sped down the stairs, landing gracefully on his feet.

"Hi Jasper." Bella said.

"Hello Bella." Jasper answered politely.

"So Jasper, how did you like the party yesterday?" Bella asked.

"Oh not you too!" He groaned, turning around.

"Jasper." Edward said, a warning tone.

"Oh alright fine, I much enjoyed the festivities that took place last night and I more then appreciated the company of your cousin, Ray." Jasper answered, if he could have his face would have turned red.

"Aww, you like her!" Alice exclaimed.

"Alice!" Jasper growled.

"What it's nothing to be ashamed of Jasper!" Alice responded, a big grin plastered across her face.

"Alice is right Jasper, if Edward and Bella could work out then who knows what might happen with you and Ray!" Esme added, appearing out of nowhere.

"And what if what happens is terrible and involves me draining all her blood?" Jasper snapped.

"I think you're stronger than you give yourself credit for." Carlisle spoke up, smiling at Jasper.

"What is this? Oprah? Why am I getting a self help lecture?" Jasper asked, flustered.

"Actually, I don't see any multi-zillionaire around Jazz, if anything it's the Cullens show! Oooh, that's like the Brady Bunch! Can we have a theme song?" Emmett asked, all excited over the thought of a TV show.

"Emmett there's no TV show." Edward told him, amazed at his brother's stupidity.

"But Edward, Jazz just asked if we were on Oprah and I told him no, it's our own show! MAYBE WE'RE ON PUNKED!" Emmett screamed, jumping up and hiding behind the couch.

"Oh Emmett, grow up!" Rosalie snapped.

"Rose, shh, Ashton's going to come out at any minute!" He whispered.

"THERE'S NO TV SHOW!" Everyone yelled in unison, Bella killing herself laughing at Emmett's joke.

"Anyways, as I was saying, Jasper we all talked this morning and we think that it'd be stupid of you to not give Ray a chance." Carlisle told him, no word of a lie in his voice.

"What does Bella think?" Jasper sighed, surrendering to his slightly overbearing family.

"I think you should go for it! Ray is in a slump right now and she won't be able to get out of it without a little help and you're exactly the help she needs." She spoke softly.

"Well did she say anything about me yesterday?" He asked, slightly eager.

"Oh she said quite a lot, but all positive." Bella answered, a sly smile on her face.

"Like what?" He asked, feeling like a little kid at Christmas. A strange feeling had overcome Jasper, he'd felt it from other people but never himself. Was he giddy?

"Well, she said that you're a good dancer and quite the gentleman!" Bella said, looking slightly pleased. Jasper just smiled.

"Me and Bella were about to head back to her house to play this game called Rock Band that the dog left at her house, would you care to join us Jasper?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, sure." Jasper answered, trying to sound casual.

"HEY WHAT ABOUT ME? I LOVE ROCK BAND! I'M AN AMAZING SINGER! WOOOOOAHHH LIVIN' ON A PRAYERR-" Emmett hollered, Rosalie snapping her hand over his mouth. Edward, Bella and Jasper left, Bella in hysterics for she still was not quite used to Emmett's randomness.

***Back at Bella's***

_(walk this way by Run D.M.C & Aerosmith)_

_Now there's a backseat/lover  
That's always under/cover  
And I talk til my daddy say  
Said you ain't seen/nuthin  
Til you're down on her/muffin  
And there's sure to be a change in ways  
Now there's a cheer/leader  
That's a real big/pleaser  
As far as I can remi/nisce  
But the best thing/love it  
Was her sister and her/cousin  
And it started with a little kiss, like this_

She starts/swingin  
With the boys in/tune  
And her feet just fly up in the air  
Singin hey diddle diddle with a kitty in the middle  
And they swingin like it just don't care  
So I took a big/chance  
At the high school/dance  
With a lady who was ready to play  
It wasn't me she was/foolin  
Cause she knew what was she was/doin  
when she told me how to walk this way

She told me to  
Walk this way!  
Talk this way!  
Walk this way!  
Talk this way!

_Walk this way!  
Talk this way!  
Well just gimme a kiss!  
Oooh, a-like this!_

_  
School girl/sleazy  
With a/classy kind of sassy  
Little skirt hangin way up her knee  
It was three young ladies  
In the school gym/locker  
And they find they were lookin D  
I was high school/loser  
Never made it with a/lady  
Til a boy told me somethin I missed  
That my next door/neighbor  
had a daughter/had a favor  
And I gave the girl just a little kiss, like this_

She starts swingin with the boys in the school  
with her feet flyin up in the air  
Singing hey diddle diddle with a kitty in the middle  
I was swingin like I didn't care  
So I took a big chance at the high school dance  
With a miss who was ready to play  
Wasn't me she was foolin cause she knew what she was doin  
when she told me how to walk this way

_She told me to  
Walk this way!  
Talk this way!  
Walk this way!  
Talk this way!_

_Walk this way!  
Talk this way!  
Well just gimme a kiss!  
Oooh, a-like this!_

I was givin my all, dancing around in my boy shorts and I did a big finish by jumping off the couch. I knew all the words to that song and I absolutely loved it! All of the sudden I heard clapping! I felt myself scream as loud as ever and I turned around to see Bella with Edward and Jasper!

"So you're into frisky business too? I'm guessing you're a huge Tom Cruise fan!" Jasper said, trying to hide his laughter.

"HOW LONG HAVE YOU GUYS BEEN THERE?" I hollered, attempting to cover as much as my bottom half as possible.

"About five minutes." Bella answered giggling.

"You're quite entertaining actually, I felt like I was watching Steve Tyler himself and Run D.M.C." Edward stated, smiling his famous crooked smile.

"Uh thanks, I guess?" I answered, oh god I was so embarrassed right now!

"So Ray, we were about to play Rock Band, would you care to join us? We need a singer!" Bella asked, smiling apologetically at me.

"Yeah sure, just let me go throw some clothes on!" I answered, laughing at the fact that I was still in my underwear.

"Look on the bright side, at least it wasn't Charlie that walked in on you!" Bella hollered up the stairs. I heard laughter. Oh god, Jasper was here now, what the hell would I wear? I threw on a pair of old Seven jeans and a baby blue American Eagle hoodie.

"Ok I'm ready!"

"K sweet, we're doing versus mode, me and Edward are drums and bass and you and Jasper and singer and guitar." Bella told me.

"Aight! Let's do this!" I said, holding out my fist, Jasper gave me a weird look. "Dude you're supposed to pound it!" I said to him. He nodded and hit my fist with his. His ice cold skin brought a shock to me, however I wanted to touch it again!

We started out with I'm So Sick by Flyleaf which me and Jasper won that round, I never knew I could hit such high notes! Bella and Edward won for Main Offender by The Hives, man Bella sure owned at the drums! Then it was time for the tie breaker, luckily it was Celebrity Skin by Hole which I knew by heart!

"Wow, all hail the incredible Ms. Love in the flesh!" Edward joked, pretending to bow to me.

"Aw thanks but if anything it's Mr. Kobain's guitar skills here that won us the game!" I said, pointing to Jasper.

"Aw, Kurt and Courtney!" Bella joked. I felt my face turn pink. "Oh lets take some pictures!" Bella suggested. First she took some of her and Edward, and Edward and Jasper and me and her. "Ok, Ray and Jazz now, I mean Courtney and Kurt!" Bella said, making a hand gesture for me and Jasper to get closer. Jasper hesitated but then put an arm around me. His cold skin was once again a shock, however I just wanted her arm to stay there. We didn't realize it was already close to seven.

"Charlie's gonna be home soon, you guys should get going." Bella suggested.

"Why, is wittle Bella still not allowed to have boys in the house?" I said in a mocking tone.

"No, Charlie just isn't too fond of me." Edward stated matter-of-factually.

"Oh." I replied, shooting him and Jasper a sympathetic look. Bella went over and kissed Edward goodbye, leaving me and Jasper awkwardly standing in her living room.

"Well, I had a great time tonight." Jasper stated, a small smile came across his face and right there I did one of the gutsiest things I've ever done since my arrival in forks. I stood on my tiptoes (have you ever seen Jasper, he's so freakin' tall!) and kissed him on the cheek.

"Goodnight Mr. Kobain." I said in what I hope was a flirtatious tone. Jasper looked shocked but then a wide grin spread across his face.

"Come on Jazz, Charlie's gonna be here in like less than a minute!" Edward hollered.

"Uh so yeah, I'll call you tomorrow?" Jasper stated, well he kinda asked but whatever.

"Sounds cool." I answered, trying to sound cool. He shot me one last glance and then walked out the door.

"I saw that you know." Bella said, smirking.

"Whatever is it that you are talking about, Isabella?" I asked.

"You kissed him!" She said, grinning.

"Uh yeah, I did." I answered. Woah, it just hit me. I kissed Jasper! Not on the lips or anything but still it was like one step above the hand!

"Lets order pizza, we need to celebrate!" Bella said. I laughed and went upstairs to e-mail a good friend in New York.


	8. Gimme Gimme Gimme

**A/N: Thanks for all the fantabulious reviews! (Is that a real word? Well I dunno but it is now!) Anyways, sorry it's taken a while for this next chapter but I've been quite occupied with holidays stuff.**

**8. Gimme Gimme Gimme (a man after midnight)**

The next day, Bella and I were dancing around the kitchen, making pancakes. Ever since Jasper's visit yesterday, I'd been in such a great mood. An old Britney Spears song began blasting throughout the kitchen.

"Oh my god this is totally your song!" Bella yelled, giggling.

"I remember!" I laughed, "You drive me crazyyyyy!" I sang into the spatula.

"Remember back when we were like eight and you used to always make me put on those concerts with you?" Bella asked.

"Yeah those were always fun!"

"You dreamed of being a famous pop star!"

"I know!"

"What happened?"

"I grew up." I laughed, flipping a pancake.

"Yeah I guess that makes sense." Bella answered, throwing chocolate chips into some of the pancake batter. "So, when do you think Jasper will call?" She asked in a mocking voice, kinda like the one I used when I wanted to annoy her about her and Edward.

"Bella, you have so much to learn about boys. When you meet a boy and he says he'll call you tomorrow, in boy time that means three days later." I told her, feeling assured. Just then the phone rang.

"Hello? Why yes she's right here!" Bella said excitedly, handing the phone over to me.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Uh hi Ray, it's Jasper." He said, sounding calm but at the same time a bit shaky.

"Hey! What's up?"

"Nothing really, what are you up to?"

"Me and Bells are just cooking some breakfast."

"Nice. So I was wondering, if you're not doing anything this afternoon, would you maybe like to go out and I could show you around town?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'd like that." I answered, feeling myself smile.

"I'll pick you up around one."

"Sure! I'll be ready." I said, then hanging up the phone.

"So what was that about boys calling three days later?" Bella asked sarcastically.

"Ok, well he clearly is no human boy!" I joked. Bella got the strangest look on her face and it went terribly white. "Chill Bells, it's just a joke!" I said. Bella gave a weak laugh.

Deciding on an outfit was possibly one of the hardest things ever. It had to be pretty but still casual because we were just going for a walk around town. I decided on a grey short sleeved Aeropostale hoodie, a colorful print Missoni skirt and black lowtop chucks. I kept my hair straight and make up simple, just mascara, bronzer and lip gloss. I threw all my necessities in my silver Coach hobo bag. A spritz of my Escada Moon Sparkle and I was good to go. I literally finished just then, the doorbell rang. Bella must have answered. I decided I had to make him a wait a bit, so I quickly sent a text to Sarah, my best friend in New York.

_Hey girlie! I think I might be finally getting over Seth! Met the cutest boy ever here in Forks! Call me later!_

_3 Ray_

I walked down the stairs, to see Jasper and Bella somewhat awkwardly standing in the doorway.

"Ray!" Jasper said.

"Hey." I answered, feeling my face slightly blush.

"You look so pretty." Jasper stated, smiling at me.

"Thanks." I whispered.

"Bye you guys, have fun!" Bella called out. Jasper led me out to a red BMW M3.

"Wow, you have such a nice car!" I gasped.

"Thanks but it's not mine, it's my sister Rosalie's." He chuckled.

"Ok, I am seriously jealous!"

Jasper laughed. He opened the door for me and I slid in on the cool white suede. When Jasper said we were going to town, I thought he meant Fork's mains street however I was mistaken.

"You don't mind that it's about an hour away?" He asked.

"I thought town was on Main street." I asked, slightly confused.

"Oh yeah but I thought you'd like to see Port Angeles." He stated.

"Alright cool." I answered, laying back in the seat. I wished the sun was out, it was slightly chilly in a convertible.

"You're not used to the weather out here yet, are you?" Jasper asked.

"No not at all, normally I'd probably be lying on a beach in the Hamptons right now." I answered, clutching my goosebump infested arms.

"Here." Jasper replied, chucking a navy blue cable knit sweater at me. I put it on, it was slightly cold, however I warmed up faster. I inhaled the most strange yet intoxicating scent ever off of Jasper's sweater. It smelt woodsy with a mix of amber and strangely enough cranberries. I wonder what cologne he wears as it's definitely not one I've ever smelt. I noticed a CD was in the CD player, so I clicked the play button.

"No, wait!" Jasper asked, hesitating to stop my hand. Gimme Gimme Gimme by Abba begun blasting throughout the car.

"I love this song!" I exclaimed, drumming my fingers on the dash board.

"You see normally I'd lie and say it was Rosalie's CD but I actually kind of have an Abba addiction so you see, wait- did you say you love this song?" Jasper asked, appearing slightly embarrassed.

"Yeah, Abba's totally cool for an older band." I answered, smiling at him.

We rocked out to Abba, the Yeah Yeah Yeahs, Green Day and Nirvana. Jasper and I had such similar tastes in music, so the car ride to Port Angeles was anything but boring.

**A/N: That's it for now, I'm exhausted. Sorry it's so short, I promise the next chapter (their date in Port Angeles) will be much longer =) Please review!**


	9. It Ends Tonight

**A/N: Once again, I own nothing =(**

**It Ends Tonight…**

Port Angeles was a quaint town. It wasn't big enough to be considered a city however it was much bigger then the two street town of Forks. Jasper parked in this almost empty lot by a beach.

"Well what do you think?" He asked.

"It isn't fifth avenue, but I'll deal." I joked.

"Oh you New York girls, you're all the same, all you need is shopping, vodka and a bed to go home to." He chuckled, looking me right in the eyes.

I stared into his pretty golden eyes. "That's so true!"

"I always knew something good would come out of Rose and Alice forcing me to watch Sex and the City." Jasper blurted out. I raised an eyebrow at him, he just smiled. We started walking to a small line of shops. The first shop mostly contained surfing type clothes such as Roxy, Billabong, etc. The second shop was a book/art supplies store. Jasper quickly browsed around there, it became clear to me that he was a reader. The third store I fell in love with, it was an old vintage shop. I began looking around, I found a hot pink pillbox hat.

"Hey check this out!" I called out. Jasper turned around and I placed the hat on his head. "It suits you!" I joked. Jasper made a motion to take it off. "No wait!" I said, pulling out my pink Blackberry. I snapped a picture of Jasper looking less then pleased wearing the pillbox hat.

"I don't think it goes with my hair." He replied flatly, placing it back on the shelf. I came across a black pearl cigarette holder just like the one Audrey Hepburn used in Breakfast at Tiffany's. I simply adore that movie, I could watch it over and over again.

"How do I look?" I asked, holding it between my two fingers and batting my eyelashes just like Holly Golightly.

"Amazing." Jasper replied, a smile on his face. "I take it you have a thing for vintage?" He asked, seeming slightly amused at the fact that such simple things as a cigarette holder fascinated me.

"Oh I just love it however Mother doesn't approve, she says that women of our financial stature shouldn't be rummaging around in someone's old trash as she puts it." I said, mimicking my mom's false English accent.

"Well she shouldn't tell you what you can and cannot do, you are nineteen now." He answered, gazing out the window.

"She's always been like that, it seems like nothing I ever do will impress her."

"I know I would be pleased to have a daughter as interesting as you." He said simply, I know he didn't say it in any manner but I felt like Jasper could see right through me, like he knew everything I was feeling. "What do you say we go get you something to eat?" He suggested.

"Sure, I could go for a little snack." I answered.

"You go on ahead Ray, I'll be right out." Jasper said, opening the door for me. I stepped out and sat on the curb. The beach was down the street, it was vacant for a day in July but I'm guessing it was due to the cloudy weather. Jasper came out a few moments later. We walked over to a small ice cream bar, I ordered a mint chocolate chip, Jasper didn't order anything.

"Aren't you hungry?" I asked, curious as to why he didn't order anything.

"I'm fine, we're having a fairly large supper tonight so I want to save room for later." He replied, placing a five over the counter. "Keep the change." He said politely to the ice cream girl.

"You didn't have to pay you know." I told him, I felt bad when guys paid for me because I had more then enough money to pay for whatever it was myself.

"On a first date, it's impolite if the boy doesn't pay." He answered.

"You're so old fashioned." I stated.

"I was raised to be a gentleman, as I said before."

"And as I said before, you do a good job at it!"

We walked towards the beach, settling on a wooden bench close to the water. We sat in silence for a while, I just stared at the calm water.

"You don't see views like this back in New York." I stated, still staring at the water.

"What, a beach? I thought you went to the Hamptons every year." Jasper asked, appearing slightly confused.

"Well yeah I do, but there it's always so over crowded. Here we just have the beach to ourselves; it appears so calm yet inviting." I answered.

"I have a question." Jasper said, looking at me.

"Shoot away, cowboy." I replied, laughing at my cheesy comment.

"Well I know I sorta asked this already, but what was the real reason behind you coming to Forks."

"You know they say curiosity killed the cat."

"I think this cats been dead a while." Jasper answered, chuckling.

"Alright. Two reasons. My ex and my mom. Which would you like to hear about first?"  
"The ex I suppose."

"Interesting choice, most boys usually pick the mom." I said, curious as to why Jasper wanted to hear about Seth.

"Well I'd like to hear about what this dumbass did wrong."

"Really? Why?"

"So then I can do it right." He whispered, placing his hand on mine. I jumped a little, his icy cold hand bringing a shock to me. Jasper must have noticed my reaction as he quickly removed his hand.

"Well Seth and I were together for a while, about two years or something like that. Well around the last couple of months he got weird. Like he would never return or even answer my calls, he would be really pissed when I'd be out with other guys but what could I do right, I mean he was never around but I swear I never did what he did." I said, stopping myself, feeling my chest tighten.

"Go on." Jasper encouraged calmly.

"I can't bear myself to say it out loud."

"So then don't."

"No I should. I'll never get over him if I can't even say it out loud. So finally, I had it. Seth was M.I.A for the past week and he didn't even show up at my birthday party so not gonna lie, I was pretty pissed. I went up to his loft in Brooklyn and because I had a key, I just let myself in. There standing in his loft, lounging on a couch in Seth's plaid boxers was some skanky red head girl and you know what she had the nerve to say? She asked if I was the Chinese food person, in the most unattractive Boston accent ever. I lost it, I said I'll give you Chinese and I grabbed this vase and threw it at the wall by where she was sitting and then I stormed out. Later that day Seth came by and I confronted him and he admitted to cheating. He claimed Heather which was her name is his new muse, oh yeah Seth's a musician in this underground indie band called chronicle. Anyways, he claimed she was his muse and he needed her for the sake of his art and basically that he was dumping me."

"What a jerk. If I were to ever come across this Seth, I would definitely make sure that he is aware of what he gave up." Jasper said angrily, his hand curling up into a fist.

"Well he didn't give up much, at least according to my mom he didn't. She's really pissed at me now because I left this summer and she wants me back for the last week of August for debutante season. I'm so against it, I mean not only is it old fashioned but if I wanted to basically be auctioned off to some never worked a day in his life trust fund brat then I think I'd go to Amsterdam. She's never happy, like when I got accepted to Yale she was angry that I didn't get accepted to Harvard where Gretchen Von Seeder would be going. I feel like sometimes I could die and nobody would care." I whispered, tears falling from my eyes. I hate crying, it makes me feel vulnerable, however at that moment I didn't care. Jasper stared at me and wiped away my tears with his thumb. He pulled me towards him, allowing me to rest my head on his shoulder.

"You know that's not true Ray. To the world you may be just a person but to one person you're the world." He whispered in my ear. I felt myself ease up, how could someone see my dark side, know that I'm an incurable basket case and still manage to find one of the sweetest things to say. "You are strong, I can see that but lately I think you've been putting up walls. You're afraid to let people in because of how others close to you have betrayed you. I promise that I'll never do that." Jasper said, pulling me slightly away from him so he could look me in the eyes when he said that.

"I know." I answered, slightly smiling. Just then, Jasper pulled me in towards him, placing his icy lips on mine. I felt an electric current go through my entire body. It only lasted about three seconds however it was the best three seconds of my life.

"I'm sorry, I'm rushing things I-"Jasper began mumbling.

"No, it's alright." I answered. Jasper stood up and offered me his hand. We held hands up till the car and for the first time in a while, I let myself go; I finally felt free.

The ride back seemed very short, I fell asleep, using Jasper's jacket as a blanket. When we arrived in Forks, I noticed a shiny Volvo parked in front of Bella's house.

"I see Edward's over." Jasper stated. I nodded my head. I opened the door to the car but Jasper put his arm on mine. "Wait Ray- there's something I bought for you." He said sheepishly. I found it so cute how he was so shy when he did something sweet.

"What? When? We were together the whole time!"

"Back in the vintage shop, when I told you to go outside. It isn't much but I saw how much you admired it, so." He told me, pulling out the black pearl cigarette holder.

"Oh Jasper, oh my god, you shouldn't have but-"

"Don't worry, it's just a little something."

"I love it." I whispered. Jasper leaned in and kissed me again. This time it lasted a bit longer. When he pulled away, I knew of the shocked expression on my face.

"I'm sorry, just let me know I think I may be going too fast, after all-"

"No, it's just that I have to get used to your kisses, they're unlike anything I've ever felt before." I said, laughing at how corny it sounded.

"Oh." Jasper said, looking slightly confounded.

"Tonight marks a new chapter in my life." I stated.

"Oh really, and what would that be?" Jasper asked.

"Tonight, I finally realized that I am over Seth." I replied, smiling back at Jasper. "I had a great time tonight Jasper."

"As did I Ray. Say, what are you doing on Sunday?"

"Nothing really."

"Would you like to go hiking with me?"

"Sure!"

"Alright, I'll see you then." He answered, opening the door for me. He walked me to the steps, kissing me on the cheek before I opened the door.

"Until then." I whispered to myself, watching his retreating figure head to the car.


	10. Awoken with fear

**A/N: I own nothing!!! Normally I wouldn't be writing tonight, but this is like my Christmas/Chanukah/Kwanzaa present for all you =) Hope you like this chapter!**

**10. Awoken with fear**

"UHHHHH!" I screamed, throwing clothes all out of my Louis Vuitton carry alls.

"What's wrong, why are you-hey!" Bella yelled, removing a La Perla cami from her face. "And why are we throwing clothes all over my room?" She asked, trying not to burst out laughing.

"I HAVE NOTHING TO WEAR! JASPER IS TAKING ME HIKING! I HAVE NO HIKING CLOTHES! THE CLOSEST THING TO HIKING I'VE EVER DONE WAS WALKING FROM MANHATTEN TO THE BRIDGE!" I hollered, tossing aside a sequined Burberry top.

"Well here, I'll help you out." Bella said softly, looking through some of the clothes that were strewn all over the floor. After twenty more minutes of going through every piece of clothing I owned ( I felt bad always borrowing Bella's clothes), we decided on a blue striped Lacoste tank top with green Volcom shorts and a pair of red and pink Adidas high tops. I pushed my turning more brown every day hair back with a white head band. I added some mascara and chapstick, I didn't need that much make up for today.

"There, how do I look?" I asked, admiring my effortless look that took a ton of effort.

"You look awesome Ray, but really it doesn't matter. Jasper seems to think you're pretty in anything." Bella said honestly, folding some of my tops.

"Yeah, that's what I like about him, he seems to see me and not my money." I answered, staring down at the ground. The doorbell rang and I felt my heart stop.

"He's here!" Bella said excitedly. Jasper was standing in the doorframe, wearing simple khakis and a navy blue Billabong shirt. His light hair was blowing slightly in the wind, he looked almost like my personal angel, sent straight from heaven to save me from myself.

"Hey Jazz." I said quietly, breathing in his intoxicating scent as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Good mornin' gorgeous." He said in his southern twang. "You ready to go?" He asked. I nodded my head. He led me out to a ginormous white Jeep. 

"Geez, do you change cars like you change your socks?" I asked, laughing.

"No, this is Emmett's, I figured we'd need it because it's an off road car." He answered, lifting me into the seat. It took me a while to figure out how to work that contraption of a harness, but once I was buckled in, we took off.

Hiking with Jasper was much more exhilarating then I would have thought it to be. He walks with fast, quick strides but not like he was trying to ditch me, I could tell that was just the way he walked.

"Are we there yet?" I whined, stopping to tie my shoe laces (yet again!).

"Soon Ray, I promise. This view is worth it!" Jasper answered, looking back and grinning widely at me.

"Oh my god!" I felt myself gasp as I stared at the cliff we were on which overlooked a large valley with a waterfall in the distance. "Jasper, you weren't lying, it's absolutely gorgeous!" I cried out.

"I thought you'd like it." He whispered in my ear, placing his arms around me. We sat up there for a while, not even doing anything, just admiring the scenery and each others company. I walked to the ledge, looking down. It was quite a drop, I could see the tiny tree tops, the soft dirt ground looked so welcoming. I realized that it would be amazing if I could just fly. I moved my foot closer to the edge.

"Ray, maybe you should step back a bit." Jasper said in a cautious tone. I placed the other foot closer, continuing to stare at the ground. It was as if Jasper's words merely flew past my ears, I couldn't hear anything, just the sound of the whispering wind, telling me to step off. "Ray, watch out, the cliff, RAY!" Jasper screamed. Before I knew it, I felt the cliff give out from under me and I slipped down fast, grabbing onto part of the cliff that I could. My fingers were slipping, I was scared enough already that I was hanging about 100 ft above the ground. Then, Jasper grabbed a branch off the tree, a fairly large branch. I couldn't believe my eyes, that branch was much too large to have just been ripped off so easily. "Ray, grab on to this!" Jasper ordered, placing the branch in my reach. I grabbed it but not in enough time, my fingers slipped and I felt myself freefalling. All of the sudden, Jasper jumped down, almost gliding down the cliff and he pulled me up to him while his other hand was grazing the Cliffside, almost digging in it for support. Once we reached the bottom, I stared at Jasper in amazement. I could not believe what had just happened. "Are you alright?" Jasper asked breathlessly.

"Yeah." I whispered.

"Good." Jasper answered but then his face twisted into a shocked expression. He removed his hand from my arm and stared at his hand. It was covered in blood! I stared at my own arm, I saw a large gash going across it. Jasper's golden eyes suddenly turned coal black. I was slightly frightened, I had no idea what was going on. Jasper dropped me to the ground and ran back to the cliff edge, one hand gripping in the dirt, the other covering his nose. I just sat on the ground, bewildered at Jasper's sudden change in behavior.

"Jasper?" I asked hesitantly.

"YOU JUST STAY THERE RAY!" He hollered, his nose still covered.

"But Jazz, what's wrong, I-"

"I can't explain right now, just stay there! It's for your own good!" He growled. Then he did what I wasn't expecting, he went up to me, a deep noise coming from his chest. He picked me up and held me close to him. "You may want to close your eyes." He said in a throaty voice. I obeyed. Soon it felt as though I was flying and before I knew it, I was being placed on a soft surface.

"CARLISLE!" Jasper hollered, frantically searching the house.

"What is it Jasper?" Esme asked.

"Get Carlisle now! And cover your nose, it's the human!" He answered. My vision was blurred, and apparently my hearing was too. I could have sworn I heard Jasper call me the human. Soon, Carlisle was at my side.

"The cut is fairly deep, normally this wouldn't be a problem but she has lost a lot of blood. How long did you wait for son?" Carlisle asked calmly.

"About twenty minutes before I decided that I had to bring her back." Jasper answered.

"And you didn't try anything?" Carlisle asked in a weird tone.

"No, my eyes will prove it." Jasper snapped. His eyes, what the hell was going on? Was I dreaming? Did I really hit my head that hard when I fell down? Wait, I fell! Oh My God! Was I dead? I knew I was dead, no wait, if I can open my eyes then I'm alive. I opened my eyes slightly to see Carlisle examining my arm, I looked at myself to see my arm covered in dried blood.

"Carlisle! What is it? Alice saw something, is she alright?" I heard another voice ask.

"Yes Bella she's fine. She cut her arm but she's losing a lot of blood, I'm going to have to take her to the hospital." Carlisle answered. Bella's face turned pale white, she still looked quite worried.

"And who brought her back?" Bella whispered.

"Jasper." Carlisle replied. Bella's hand covered her mouth.

"And? Did he change her?" Bella whispered, looking like a lightening bolt just struck her.

"No, he managed to control himself." Carlisle answered back. That was all that I remembered from that night, the next thing I knew, I was waking up in a white room. I was all cleaned up and my cut was fixed however a new pain had arisen. I was afraid that maybe Jasper wasn't somebody I should be in love with and I feared more for being left alone again then I did for my life.

**A/N: Well that's it for now, sorry it's so short but hey it's Christmas eve! Give me a break :P**


	11. Sorry I Couldn't Be Your Angel

**A/N: I hope you all had an amazing Christmas! I know mine was, loads of Twilight stuff =) As usual, I own nothing =( Thanks for all the amazing reviews so far, they're what keep me writing! Also, check out my new comedy, Vamps in Paris!**

**11. Sorry, I Couldn't Be Your Angel**

I felt a cold hand touch my arm. "How do you feel Ray?" A sweet voice asked. I looked up to see Jasper's angelic face staring down at me. His normally golden eyes were still that dark black color and he had dark circles under his eyes, he looked extremely tired. His light hair was a mess and he was wearing his same clothes from the day before.

"I'm fine but what about you, you look like a mess Jazz!" I replied, grasping his ice cold hand. Jasper flinched but then relaxed his hand in mine.

"I was at the hospital all night with Carlisle, I was so worried about you, Ray this is all my fault."

"No, it isn't. I was being stupid, I shouldn't have even gone close to that ledge, I don't know what was going through my head."

"No, it is my fault. I shouldn't have let you lying there, bleeding for so long but Ray if only you knew, if there was some way that I could tell you. You're in here because you lost so much blood, not because of the fall." Jasper told me, his expression was a mix between worry and shame.

"Jasper, you listen to me. I've been a ticking time bomb, ready to go off at any moment. When I was on that ledge, I pondered what it would be like to fall, lightly and freefalling, ending everything, all of my pain right then and there. If anything you saved me, you've been saving me these past couple of weeks, right now I need you more then ever to save me from myself." I told him feeling tears form in my eyes. Jasper placed his cool hand on my cheek.

"That's what I like about you, you never see the wrong in me, you only see the right." He whispered, looking down.

"What wrong is there in you? If it's so wrong then why can't I see it?"

"It's no longer a simple game with you; you've turned something simple and innocent into a complication full of sin." He answered, removing his hand from my face.

"I think I know what you mean by complications."

"You see, it's just not a good idea for us to be together. You'll just get hurt again, a girl as good as you doesn't need this."

"That's not what I mean by complications Jazz. Yesterday, I don't know if I was hallucinating or what but I saw things. Some things that I thought were impossible. Things that I thought you only read of and dreamt of but never experienced in real life." I said, staring at him. Jasper got up abruptly and stood by the window, his fist was clenched.

"You were probably just seeing things, they say before death you experience many different visions." Jasper snapped, still staring out the window.

"No, I was awake at the time, Jasper will you please just listen to me! I know what I saw."

"What you saw was nothing Ray! Drop the subject!" He growled, his eyes turning a pitch black color as he turned to me. Right now he was my angry angel, ready to bring my death and take me to heaven. I was so terrified, I couldn't have moved if I wanted to, nor did I want to move.

"Jasper please. You grabbed a branch that seemed too big for a man of your stature, you dug into a cliff and you flew! You picked me up and we flew somehow back your house. You spoke of strange things with your family and Bella was in on it because she seemed to understand the situation." I croaked, trying to fight the crying as much as possible.

"You think we flew?" Jasper sneered.

"I know we did. What happened in the forest yesterday was pure magic. It's like what I'd read about in fairy tales but never thought to have experienced. Jasper, you are my white knight."

"No, I'm not your savior Ray, and no matter how hard you try, I will not tell you the truth of what happened yesterday." He spoke in a soft voice but yet so much anger was present.

"If Bella knows then I think I have a right to as well."

"Bella's situation is a different one."

"Why? Because it's Edward and not you? Is that what this is about? Do you actually have a thing for Bella? Are you just using me as some sick revenge?" I cried out, feeling my face turning red.

"If only it was that easy." Jasper answered, sitting down on my bed.

"How do I know if what you're feeling is real?" I asked.

"If it wasn't then it wouldn't pain me to do this." Jasper whispered, leaning in and softly kissing my lips. I felt a shock when his cold lips grazed my warm ones. Was this as good as hell got? Was my savior really going to be my dream breaker? Is it now that I should be running away and why was it that every moment with Jasper made it ten times more difficult to do so?

"Why does something that feels so good cause pain to you?" I asked, still crying.

"If you could see it through my eyes, you would understand that it causes me more pain then it would you. I have a secret. That is what's preventing us from being together Ray and unlike Edward, I'm not prepared for the responsibility that accompanies the risk of being involved with someone like you. I'm sorry I'm not the angel you think me to be." Jasper answered. He kissed me once more and then he briskly walked out of the hospital. The white room soon turned an inexplicable shade of grey. I let myself go, I went into hysterics. I was crying uncontrollably. Once again I was left alone, left to test my strength, to see how far I could be pushed until I fell off the edge again.

Bella sat in her living room, waiting for Edward's nightly arrival. The knock at the door brought her briskly to her feet, excited to see the face she unconditionally loved. Instead Bella opened the door to find Edward's brother, Jasper, staring down at her, looking as though the smallest thing would cause him to burst into tears.

"I can't do it Bella. She's much too fragile. I do feel a strong enough attraction to her and it pained me to do what I just did but I don't want her to have to be involved with our world. It's much too dangerous, I see the extremes that Edward goes to, to keep you safe and even sometimes he's taking a large risk, gambling with your life." Jasper admitted, pulling his pale white hands over his beautiful face.

"Jasper, I dunno, I mean are you sure-"

"Don't try to cover up for me Bella. I know that I can't do this and what I did to your cousin is just as bad, if not worse then what Seth did to her. She cried out to me how everyone who loved her abandons her and after I promised to never do that to her, look what I'm doing now."

"It's because you're scared." Bella whispered, however her tone was scared.

"I am not scared." Jasper said affirmatively, his dark, cold eyes staring down into Bella's warm brown ones.

"Yes, you are. I see in you what I saw in myself a year ago. I was denying myself of Edward because I was afraid. I wasn't afraid of who Edward was as much as I was afraid of love. I was afraid of feeling wanted, feeling that way towards another person. You don't want to admit it, but Jasper Whitlock, you are afraid." Bella told him.

"Then what should I do?" He asked, looking genuinely upset. "She calls me her angel, her savior. I can't be the one that saves her, I'm much too afraid of being the one that will bring her down."

"I think angels often come in disguise, sometimes the most special are dark on the outside."

"Bella, your cousin is an exceptional being, I wouldn't want to be the one to drain her life."

"Jasper, if you had enough control to bring her back while she was bleeding then that just proves right there where your morals stand!" Bella answered, feeling anger overcoming her.

"My morals. What morals would a hopeless cynic like myself have?"

"Clearly the right ones, you may not know it yet but you're falling for Ray."

"I know that I'm falling for Ray." Jasper whispered.

"Then jump in! So you might get a little wet, but isn't that what this life is about, taking chances."

"If you call it life."  
"Jasper maybe your right, maybe you aren't Ray's angel but maybe she's yours."

"So what do you think I should do Bella?"

"Do what you think is right Jazz." She answered truthfully, smiling at him.

"I think I should make it official." Jasper answered, a small smile appearing on his face.

"I think that's a great idea."

"Thanks Bella. Excuse me, I must go find my angel before she leaves for heaven again." Jasper said, giving Bella a small bow before walking to his father's black Mercedes.

**A/N: So this chapter I felt it took a lot of emotion to write, if you want, download the song Angry Angel by Imogen Heap, it's what inspired this chapter =) **


	12. The Day That Saved Us

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews for chapter 11, I'm so glad you guys liked it, it was one of the more emotional pieces to write so it was a tad hard to write. I don't own anything except the plot =( **

**12. The Day That Saved Us**

I was waiting at the hospital doors for Bella's orange monstrosity of a truck to pull up when instead a black Mercedes pulled up at the door. I felt my breathing quicken and my chest tighten, however to my relief, it was Alice who came out of the driver's side.

"How are you doing Ray?" Alice asked in her sweet voice.

"I'm doing much better thanks." I answered, smiling back at her.

"I hope you don't mind, Bella asked me to pick you up because Edward took her to Port Angeles for the day."

"No, it's fine."

"Do you have the keys for Bella's house?"

"No I don't."

"I hope you don't mind spending a few hours at my house then." She said, looking slightly worried.

"Is Jasper going to be there?" I asked, playing with the drawstring on the green hospital pants.

"No, I think he went out with Emmett, it's just me, Esme and Rose at the house." She replied, smiling at me. "Here, I brought some clothes for you to change in, so you don't have to change back into your grubby hiking clothes." She said, handing over a grey pile of things. I quickly went to the bathroom to change into a grey t-shirt style dress with silver flats with a glitter trim. Alice sure has some cute clothes. I walked back to the door. "The clothes fit great! I figured we'd be just about the same size." Alice said, smiling at me.

"Yeah, I really love these shoes!" I replied, looking down at my glittery feet.

"Thanks, they're one of my favorite pairs!" She answered, heading for the door. The ride back to the Cullen's estate wasn't a quiet one, Alice is quite chatty but I didn't mind, anything to get my mind off of Jasper. "You look pretty tired Ray." Alice noticed, pulling into the driveway.

"No, I'm fine." I yawned, attempting to cover up my mouth.

"No you're not, you can take a nap if you want." She replied.

"Really? That'd be great, I'm so tired, I didn't get much sleep last night." I told her.

Alice led me to a light blue room with a black leather couch, a door opened to what looked like an office and there was a lot of books and an acoustic guitar in the corner.

"Sorry, there isn't a bed but is a couch alright?" She asked.

"Yeah it's fine, who's room is this?" I asked.

"Uh, it's the guest room, sorta." She answered sheepishly, quickly leaving. I got settled on the couch, breathing in a familiar, musky scent. I ignored it and drifted off into a much needed sleep.

"Hello angel, it's time to wake up." I heard a voice that I thought to be in my dreams. A cold hand brought a shock to my face and I quickly shot up.

"Jasper?" I asked groggily.

"Yeah."

"What are you doing here?" I asked, really confused at the moment.

"You're in my room Ray." He chuckled lightly.

"What? But she, ALICE!" I yelled, this made Jasper laugh even more.

"If you have a moment, can we talk?" He asked, staring at me with those gorgeous, hypnotizing eyes of his.

"Yeah I guess." I whispered.

"First off, let me apologize for my behavior yesterday. It was foolish of me to just leave you so abruptly, especially while you were still recovering." He said, looking genuinely upset.

"It's fine Jazz, you had a reason behind it."

"No, it wasn't a solid one. Ray, I've been hiding so much about myself from you and I talked it over with Carlisle and the rest of my family and they think that it's about time I told you, especially since Alice sees things working out quite well for us in the future." He said, grabbing my hands.

"Uh ok, Jazz I'm not too sure I'm following you on this." I said, really confused now.

"Look Ray, I just need to know that this won't change your opinion of me, I need to know that you will still want to be with me, I mean it strengthened Bella and Edward's relationship because there was no more secrets between them but so can I trust you?" He asked, moving slightly closer to me.

"Yes Jasper, I promise that you can trust me." I responded slowly, looking him in the eyes so he knew I was serious.

"Well, what if I told you that the reason you found me appealing, so charming wasn't a part of the way I was brought up but it was a part of my nature?"

"I'd say you were bullshitting me because no boy is perfect." I laughed.

"No, Ray, I'm serious. I'm not like other boys, in fact I'm not even really what you could call a human boy." He said, looking dead serious. I felt my eyes widen.

"What are you getting at Jasper?" I asked.

"Ray, I'm not human. The reason I'm so cold, so attractive, so different from a lot of people, my eye color, my strength, my speed as you witnessed two days ago, I'm not like everyone else around us."

"So what are you then?" I whispered, feeling slightly nervous now.

"Ray, I'm a vampire." He whispered, moving away from me now.

"What?" I whispered, shocked out of my mind. Jasper a vampire? How was that possible, he claims that he was a fictional character! Next thing you know, he's going to tell me he's best friends with a werewolf and that they have pet unicorns in the garage.

"I'm a vampire, my whole family is built up of vampires. Ray I've been 19 for 165 years now. Edward and everyone says I'm twenty because I'm supposed to be Rose's older brother but really Rose and I aren't related at all. We aren't even from the same time era."

"So 165 years ago, that means you've been a vampire since-"

"Since 1863." He replied.

"Wow." I whispered, still in complete shock.

"I'd understand if you don't want to be with me, really I'm a large threat to you, one wrong move and I may hurt you or even kill you."  
"No, Jasper. You accept me for what I am which is an incurable basket case and so I will accept you for what you are, which is a vampire." I answered, feeling a smile spread on my face. Jasper smiled back, pulling me towards him. I quickly kissed his cheek.

"If I knew you'd take it this well, I would have told you the first night I met you!" He joked, kissing right behind my ear. I shivered at his touch, feeling an electric surge go through me.

"Now that Mr. Whitlock might have sent me runnin." I answered, returning the kiss, not yet on the lips but getting closer. I figured it was best to build anticipation.

"That's what Emmett said."

"So, if you're a vampire then why haven't you tried to suck my blood yet? Am I not good enough for you?" I asked sarcastically.

"No, it isn't that at all, in fact your blood smells absolutely ravishing. Normally blood just smells the same to me but with you it takes all my strength from not taking a bite out of you. My family is a different type of vampires, you see we try to value human life so instead of feeding off of humans we feed off of animals. That's why our eyes are this golden color instead of the usual red shade most vampires possess. Does that make sense to you?" He asked sweetly although he had a concerned look about his face. I nodded my head yes.

"Why does my blood smell different then the others?" I asked.

"Edward is the same with Bella. Carlisle has a theory that we often smell a distinction because of a strong sense of attraction, kind of like how in a perfume shop, a lot will smell the same to you but there will always be one scent that stands out for you."

"So you were attracted to me from the beginning?"

"Oh yes, that's why I was trying to avoid you. You see, some of us are born into vampirehood or so you may call it with extra powers. Edward can read peoples minds, Alice can see the future and I can feel and control peoples emotions." He replied.

"Really?"

"Yeah, it doesn't bother you does it? I swear I've never manipulated your emotions, maybe once I turned up the lust just a little bit but other then that never!" He said quickly, looking slightly embarrassed.

"No, I mean Alice can see the future? And Edward, oh dear, that means he must get a good laugh around me!"

"Alice's visions are subjective, they don't always come true and Edward, well he tries not to invade others thoughts on purpose and he doesn't usually broadcast what people were thinking either."

"Oh, so how do Alice's visions tie into us?"

"Alice had visions before you came of the two of us being together as a couple, at first I wanted to avoid you because I knew what could happen if I slipped but Alice forced me into this, she said she wouldn't let me risk my happiness, I tried to ask Bella but she agreed with Alice saying that I should at least give it a chance. So I jumped in, knowing I would get wet but I still jumped in the puddle."

"Wow. So tell me, what was it like before you were a vampire? I bet your eyes were blue right?"

"I lived in Texas back then and yes they were a light blue shade." He laughed.

"What was it like back then?"

"Well, it was during the civil war and you see my father died in the war, so I wanted to do all that I could to help. I looked older for my age so when I was 17, I signed up for the Confederate Army, claiming I was twenty. I was soon promoted to be the youngest major in the Confederate Army. I did a fairly good job at it as well. One night, when I was nineteen I was helping clear the town of women and children when I came across three women. They were petite like you, they appeared Latina although their skin was still quite pale. Their red eyes hypnotized me, they were possibly three of the most beautiful women I had laid eyes on at the time, I hadn't met you yet because now I know that you are the most beautiful woman out there. Anyways, before I knew it, the leader, who's name was Maria had bitten me and I had become a vampire. I followed Maria for a long time, becoming involved in a new type of war, the Southern Vampire wars. You see, we made army of newborn vampires because they're the strongest and after we would dispose of them. The purpose of Vampire wars were to gain control of territory, usually territories with more human population. Because of my ability to feel others emotions, I soon was in remorse for the innocent lives I had taken due to my thirst. Many years later, I met Alice in Philadelphia where she had had visions of us meeting up with the Cullens and now sixty years later, I'm here in Forks, sitting on a couch, explaining this all to a human." He finished, placing a firm grasp on my hand.

"Bet you never saw that last part coming, did ya?" I joked, returning the squeeze on the hand.

"No, I can't say I'd ever see myself telling a human what I really was, never mind falling in love with one." He answered.

"Jasper, did you just say-"

"Yes, Ray, I've realized over these past couple weeks that I am falling in love with you, as much as I can control emotions, I still cannot control my own emotions and thus here we are discussing this in my bedroom." He told me, staring in my eyes again. I pulled Jasper towards me, placing a firm kiss on his lips. This kiss represented the pain, the lust, the thirst both of us felt towards one another, it grew deeper until Jasper pulled away from me.

"I need some boundaries; too much lust may push me over the edge!" Jasper said, a big grin plastered on his face. "Will you be my girlfriend, Ray?" He asked.

"Yes, of course!"I answered eagerly. Jasper pulled me towards him and we quickly kissed again.

"Turn around." He whispered in my ear. I did as I was told. I felt his cold hands sliding around my neck. "You can look now." He said. I opened my eyes to see a small, silver heart hanging on an old, tarnished chain.

"Jasper, you shouldn't have."

"You wouldn't believe how long I've been hanging onto that for." He replied, turning me to face him.

"What do you mean?"

"My father gave me that necklace in 1860, before he left for the war. He told me when I'd find the right girl, to place it around her neck so the town would know that she belonged to me. I've been waiting 168 years to place that necklace around the delicate neck of a woman." He whispered, pulling me into a cold, goosebump infested embrace.

"That's quite the wait." I whispered.

"It was worth it." He answered.

"Are you sure of that?" I asked.

"As sure as I am that I'm a vampire. Ray, you are now a major part of my life and I honestly don't know what I would do if I'd never met you."

"Ditto." I answered. We sat there on the couch in silence, I eventually drifted off to sleep in his cold arms. Now I wouldn't care when I woke up because I knew from this point on, I would always be living a dream.


	13. Girls Do What They Want

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, sorry this chapter took so long, I've been extremly busy these past weeks. I don't own anything.**

**13. Girls Do What They Want!**

I woke up on Jasper's couch however Jasper was nowhere to be seen.

"Jasper?" I asked.

"HI RAY!" Alice said excitedly, popping out of nowhere.

"Oh, hey Alice." I yawned.

"Jasper's not here, he went hunting with Edward, Carlisle, Esme and Emmett. It's just you, me, Rose and Bella." She answered, looking far too perky for ten oclock in the morning.

"Oh ok, I guess I should get ready to go home then."

"Don't even think about it Ray." She said, her perkiness turning into a slightly scary forcefulness.

"Uh ok, why?" I asked, trying to make sense of everything. I'm so not used to thinking first thing in the morning.

"WE'RE GOING TO SEATTLE TO GO SHOPPING!" Alice screamed.

"Ah, Alice, I have ears!"

"I'm guessing you just told her the news." An unknown musical voice chimed in.

"Yes I did Rose and for a New Yorker she doesn't seem to happy about our shopping trip." Alice pouted.

"Well Alice can you blame her? You practically took her head off!" Rose said, laughing. "Now get dressed Ray, Alice will let you borrow some of her clothes."

I just nodded my head. Rosalie didn't seem like the type of person that you disagreed with. Alice lent me a colorful Marc Jacobs shirt-dress with solid black leggings and black flats. Who would've known the girl had such good taste in designer clothing?

"The dress fits you nicely!" Alice commented as I walked downstairs into the open, white living room.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"Ray? Oh I've been so worried for you!" Bella said, throwing herself at me.

"Thanks Bells, but I'm fine."

"Oh I know but I was so worried and then I knew you'd be sore when Jasper let you go, are you doing better now?" She asked, looking extremely worried.

"Look around her neck Bella, I think she's doing just fine." Rosalie pointed out.

"Wow. Ray! Did Jasper give you that?" Bella asked, turning from worried to more anxious.

"Yeah. He wanted to make it official." I said quietly, feeling my face go red.

"Aw that is so cute!" Alice squeeled.

"So what? Are you his girlfriend now?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, I guess so." I answered, slightly giggling.

"Well I'd hate to interrupt this hallmark moment but if we want to make the freeway before the bad traffic, I suggest we start moving like now!" Rosalie said in an impatient tone.

"Yeah, right Rose." Alice agreed. Alice led us out to the garage where we came across a canary yellow Porsche. "Hope you don't mind if we take my car!" Alice said, jumping into the front seat. Once all settled in and heading onto the freeway, Rosalie plugged her iPod into the stereo. Music began blasting throughout the car. It was that new Pussycat Dolls song, When I grow up.

"_Now I've got a confession, When I was Young I wanted attention!" _Rosalie sang at the top of her lungs. Alice rolled down all the windows and before I knew it we were all dancing in the car, singing at the top of our lungs.

"_When I grow up I wanna be famous, I wanna be a star, I wanna be in movies._

_When I grow up I wanna see the world, drive nice cars, I wanna have groupies._

_When I grow up be on TV, people know me, be on magazines._

_When I grow up fresh and clean, number one chick when I step out on the scene_

_Now be careful what you wish for cuz you just must get, you just might get it, you just might get it, get it!" _

About three hours later and countless of sing-a-longs to songs that only us girls would know all the words to, we arrived in Seattle. We arrived in this area called Bellevue Square. After parking, our first stop was 7 for All Mankind for some new jeans. We forced Bella to buy the boyfriend fit which looked absolutely adorable on her, Alice bought a very light pair whereas Rosalie went for a dark, sexy low rise fit. I chose a pair of skinny jeans with tiger stripes on them which were not only the coolest jeans I'd yet to see, ever but they actually fit! Our next stop was Guess? For some really nice, dressier tops. Alice bought a turquoise kimono style top, Rose found an incredibly cute blue and white gingham tie-up shirt, I found a pale pink top with little bows on the sleeves and Bella went for a more risqué purple top with ruffles. We spent a lot of time in Victoria's Secret having loads of fun with forcing Bella to try on embarrassing lingerie. When Bella wasn't looking, Alice bought one of the pieces she tried on and stuffed it in one of Bella's bags. Bella was sure in for a shock when she got home. We quickly stopped for lunch because Bella and I still needed to eat and if it wasn't for Rose reminding Alice, we might still be being dragged, I mean shopping from store to store with Alice. God, I swear that chick never gets tired. After six straight hours of shopping, we finally decided to take the drive home. I fell asleep in the back as I usually do on long car rides.

When we pulled into the Cullen's driveway, the lights in the Cullen's house were still all out.

"Well thanks Rose and Alice, I had so much fun but I better be taking me and Ray home!" Bella said, grabbing her purchases.

"Oh no you don't!" Alice hollered, grabbing Bella's arm.

"What now Alice?" Bella asked in an annoyed tone.

"WE'RE HAVING A SLEEPOVER!" Alice and Rose screamed in unison.

"I swear I'm going to be deaf if I spend any more time with you two!" I said sarcastically.

So being forced against my will into the most girliest sleepover of my life. Yup, now I see why Bella avoids mentioning things like manicures and shopping around Alice, I swear she's part cyborg or something, she never stops! The girls decided that everyone had to have a makeover tonight and sadly I was Alice's victim. Actually, in the end I was happy Alice got to work on me. She dyed my blonde hair a nice dark auburn which really accented my grey eyes. Bella gave Rose some pink highlights and Rose gave Bella some really cute side bangs. I let Alice borrow one of my clip in extensions and for the first time ever, Alice was sporting long, black hair which looked gorgeous on her. We did each others make up, gave each other manis and pedis and spent the majority of the night taking goofy pictures until Alice got an idea. She dragged us all into Edwards bedroom and placed a CD into his large stereo. She put the camera on record mode and Janet Jackson's Feedback began blasting throughout Edwards room. Alice threw on Edward's wayfarer shades, Bella put on one of his fedoras. Rose caught on quick and ran to grab Emmett's baseball hat, putting it on sideways. Alice ran out and came back with a pair of what I think was Jasper's boxers. She forced me to put them over my jeans. We were all killing ourselves laughing as we made up the weirdest yet strangely choreographed dance. We sung into hair brushes, jumped on beds, flew down the stairs, had a pillow fight with the giant pillows in the living room and finished with a huge bubble fight when Alice discovered what happens when you mix dish detergent with water.

"_CUZ MY SWAG IS SERIOUS, I'M HEAVY LIKE A FIRST DAY PERIOD!" _I screamed into the camera, knowing all the words to this amusing song. We partied until at least three in the morning when me and Bella finally had to call it quits, due to exhaustion. At first I was dreading today as I thought it would be annoying and boring but now I'm happy that I took the day to get to know Alice and Rose, I had so much fun and I think I just made two new friends.

**A/N: Sorry it was so short and also sorry there was no Jasper in this chapter, but I figured it was about time Ray got to know some of the other members of the Cullen family better. I wonder what the rest of the family will think when they see the girl's "music video" XD**


	14. One In This World

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out, I've been so busy with exams that I haven't had time for anything but studying =( **

**Chapter 14: One in this World**

"Ray. Wake up darling." Jaspers sweet voice spoke in my ear.

"Mhmm, good mornin' soldier! I missed ya!" I said sleeply, pulling him towards me. His icy cold lips touched mine sending shivers up and down my spine. My arms were full of goose bumps and I felt as though I were floating. Whoever said that Godiva chocolates & Brad Pitt were some of life's luxuries had never kissed Jasper Whitlock Hale.

"Ahem!" A deep voice called out. We both looked up to find Emmett standing in the door frame.

"Emmett, do you mind knocking next time!" Jasper said in an irritated tone.

"Sorry bro, you left the door wide open, besides I'm not a fan of vampire porn."

I felt my face turn red at Emmett's remark.

"So what do you want then?" Jasper growled, apparently as angry as I was that our "moment" was interrupted.

"Alice said to tell you guys to come down or you're going to miss her extremely important and awesome message!" He said in a hyper voice, jumping up in down which made the floor shake.

"Fine, let's go Ray." Jasper grumbled, picking me up and placing me upright on the floor. We were all seated in the Cullen's living room with Alice standing near the large big screen plasma.

"This better be important Alice." Edward stated.

"Don't worry! My lovely family! While you were away hunting, we had ourselves a girls night and decided to create our own movie. We hope you enjoy it!" She said excitedly. Me, Rose and Bella all exchanged shocked glances. Before we could even yell for Alice to stop it, Janet Jackson's Feedback begun blasting throughout the house and Alice came on the screen, marching into the room, placing Edward's sunglasses on in a dramatic fashion.

"ARE THOSE MY GLASSES? AND WHY ARE YOU IN MY ROOM?" Edward hollered.

"Edward sweetie, they're being creative, please don't discourage this!" Esme told him. Rose and Bella shaking their butts in the camera appeared and then it zoomed in on me, screaming "MY SWAG IS SERIOUS, I'M HEAVY LIKE A FIRST DAY PERIOD." I buried my face in Jasper's cold chest while he was chuckling at the video and Emmett was on the floor, in hysterics. When the video was over, Bella, Rose and I all probably wanted to die but Alice seemed to enjoy it.

"Oh MY! YOU GIRLS ARE HILARIOUS! CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPHS?" Emmett laughed, wiping fake tears from his eyes.

"Emmett, shut up." Rose said through gritted teeth.

"No, really, especially Ray, you're like the next Britney Spears! I can't believe you were wearing Jazz's boxers!"

"Emmett, I'm warning you!"

"And Bella, oh my god, you seriously look like a tomato right now!"

"Emmett, one more chance!"

"Rose, you were the best part, you're so offbeat, it's so cute sweetie!"

"THAT'S IT! YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS!"

"NO PLEASE! I'M SORRY BABE! NOT THAT! ANYTHING!"

"No. Too bad! No sex for a month!" Rosalie said with a smirk, coolly collecting herself and walking upstairs. Emmett looked like he was gonna burst into tears!

"I'm going for a drive." He mumbled, almost breaking the door on his way out.

Bella and Edward had somewhere to be and Carlisle and Esme went into the kitchen.

"So what's my punishment?" Jasper said in a sexy tone, pushing a lock of my hair behind my ear.

"Hmm, let me think. I have an idea." I replied, pushing him down on the couch, locking lips with him. We kissed for a bit before he pulled away.

"But Ray, my family is home! What if we get caught?"

"That's the point! Don't you like a little risk in your life?" I asked coyly.

"Yes ma'am!" He answered, pulling me into him. One thing I loved about Jasper was that his kisses were soft but yet still filled with desire, like the minute our lips would part, he'd die a little inside. "I have something to show you." He whispered, standing up. I nodded my head and took his hand. He led me outside, where it was just dusk. We stopped at the swing where we first met, and Jasper hit a switch and before I knew it, the whole garden was lit up, like a million tiny fairies were flying about the yard.

"Oh Jasper! It's lovely!" I exclaimed.

"I thought you'd like it, however all of the flowers in this garden appear ugly in comparison to your beauty." He replied, putting a purple daisy in my hair. A small tear escaped my eye. "What's wrong?" He asked, looking slightly worried.

"It's nothing, I'm just not used to this."

"Used to what?"

"Being loved." I answered.

"No matter what happens Ray, I promise that you will always be loved by me. Even if you choose to move on in your human years with someone else, my heart will always belong to you." He replied, looking genuinely upset, if he were human, I wouldn't be surprised if tears escaped from his golden eyes.

"There's only one person in this world for me and he's sitting right in front of me." I replied. I removed the flower from my hair and placed it in his pale hands.

"Are you sure?" He asked, gazing into my eyes.

"One hundred percent sure."

"Because I don't want you to make a mistake, you have a chance to live your life out to its fullest, with anyone of your choosing and you'd rather be here with me, it's like signing a deal with the devil!"

"And yet hell has never looked any better."

"Hell is nothing if there's an angel standing beside you." Jasper said, softly kissing my lips.

"JASPER!" A frantic scream called from somewhere near the house.

"In the garden!" Jasper called out, quickly giving us a bit more space. Alice ran into the garden, pure terror is only what I could describe from the look on her face. "What is it?" Jasper asked, quickly catching onto Alice's problem whereas I was still left clueless.

"She found out somehow." She blurted out. Jasper looked at me and his expression turned from worried to stern.

"How much time do we have left?" He asked.

"Not a lot, she's already left the south but the visions aren't clear of where she is at the moment."

"Tell Carlisle, make sure he alerts Tanya's clan as well, we may need more back up. Make sure everyone's on their guard, we must stop her from making her way to Forks at all costs!" Jasper told Alice, Alice nodding her head after every command. Alice ran off to the house, Jasper turning back towards me.

"What is it?" I asked, scared to hear the answer.

"It's Maria." He answered coldly.


	15. I Hold Onto My Hero

**A/N: With all my exams, I'm trying my hardest to get out as much as I can into writing! Also, I already have plans for a sequel as I am nearing the end of this story =( tear, tear! I don't own anything. Also, a lot of songs inspire my writing, I think I'll start giving out the ones that inspire each chapter. **

**Song list: Glamorous- Fergie, New York Girls- Morningwood, Energy- Keri Hilson, Single- New Kids on the Block, Crushcrushcrush- Paramore, Damaged- Danity Kane, Walk This Way- Run DMC & Aerosmith, Gimme! Gimme! Gimme!- Abba, It Ends Tonight- The All American Rejects, Leave Out All The Rest- Linkin Park, Halo- The Pussycat Dolls, Angry Angel- Imogen Heap, Let Me Sign- Robert Pattison, The Day That Saved Us- Automatic Loveletter, Girls Do What They Want- The Maine, Feedback- Janet Jackson, One in this World- Hayley Duff. (note these are all the songs that inspired the chapters to date.) **

**Chapter 15: I Hold Onto My Hero**

**Songs: Let The Flames Begin- Paramore**

**I Can Feel You All Around Me- Flyleaf**

**Prayer For the Refugee- Rise Against**

"Wait? Maria as in ex army friend Maria?" I stuttered, trying to make sense of it all.

"That would be the one." Jasper huffed, walking at vampire speed with me struggling to keep up.

"Why is she coming here?" I asked. Jasper just continued walking. "Jasper! Why is she coming here?" I yelled louder. Jasper turned around, shot me a look and continued walking. "I won't leave until I get some answers." I said sternly, staring straight at him. Jasper turned around, his face appeared remorseful.

"Alice had a vision, although it was quite blurred. Maria is rebuilding another army and she wants me be the captain of her new born army." He spoke softly.

"But, you're not leaving are you?" I asked, feeling tears stinging my eyes. Jasper just looked at the ground. "Jazz? Are you going?"

"I don't know Ray, Maria is not one to be argued with. I asked her time and time again to leave me alone but she said after the way I left her that I owe her."

"Jasper, you owe her nothing. She's a vicious murderer!"

"Then what does that make me?" He growled, showing his vulnerable side.

"It doesn't make you anything Jasper. It makes you, you. I love you, no matter how many innocent lives were stolen. You couldn't control yourself, she made you did it."

"And what about after I left Maria? I still killed then." He replied, his voice sounding dead.

"Look, I don't want to stop you. If you want to go run off with Maria, then so be it. It's not like this would've worked out anyways." I choked, wiping the tears from my eyes.

"I don't want to be with her Ray, but if I don't have a choice-"

"Which you clearly don't, so go!"

"But Ray, I-"

"I said go." I said through gritted teeth, marching back to the Cullen's house. Jasper did not come in the house, I waited to apologize however he was nowhere to be found.

"You're not safe here, Ray. You must go back home with Bella." Esme said softly, comforting me as I silently wept into my arms.

"No, this is all my fault."

"It isn't your fault. You can't control Maria's actions nor can you control Jaspers. I promise that Jasper will be alright, he probably just went for a run." Esme reasoned.

"No, if I know Jasper he went to go head off Maria, make sure she doesn't get near Forks." I told her. Esme just gave a sympathetic look.

"We all ready to go boss?" Emmett called out.

"Yes Emmett, she's doing better know. Emmett will drive you back to Bella's house. Is that alright?" Esme asked. Like I had a choice.

"Yeah, it's no problem." I said, pulling on my gray hoodie.

Surprisingly, Emmett's jeep is one of the most comforting places to be while going through a crisis. Emmett started up the jeep, it was blasting I Get Money by 50 Cent. At the moment, rap was all I could hear because it had nothing to do with love or loss, all it was about was money and the hoes. Reminds me of visits with Mercedes back in Brooklyn.

"You don't like this stuff do ya?" Emmett asked, motioning towards the stereo.

"No, I don't mind it." I answered, bobbing my head. Emmett shrugged his shoulders and turned up the stereo louder. That's what I like about Emmett, he isn't one to pry, he just goes with the flow and lets things be. Right now, I wasn't ready to hear about the boy I loved who may be going off to a war where I might lose him forever but yet I had to bring him up anyways. "Do you think he'll be ok?" I asked, staring out the window.

"Who Jazz? Yeah he'll be fine, if I know him he's never one to give up on something." Emmett replied, pretending to focus on the road.

"So what do you think he's focused on?"

"You. You may not see it Ray but you've changed everything about Jazz. You've opened his eyes to the way he sees the world and the humans that inhabit it. He knows Maria's only starting a war to gain territory over humans and I don't think he'll want to be involved."

"But what if she won't take no for an answer?" I whispered.

"Then we'll make her leave!" Emmett growled, punching his fist into a palm. I felt myself let out a laugh. "There's that smile Jazz is always talking about." Emmett stated, himself smiling. We'd just pulled up into the driveway, Edward's silver Volvo was there. Before I could even hop out of the Jeep, Edward had dashed out to the driver's side of Emmett's jeep.

"I got your message, where is he?" He asked quickly, eyes flashing back from me to Emmett.

"Noone knows, he just ran off!" Emmett shrugged, still playing it cool.

"He can't face her on his own! She's capable of so much more then he realizes." Edward said sternly, running back to his Volvo and starting it up.

"Thanks for the ride Emmett." I said.

"Hey come here!" He answered, pulling me into a big bear hug. "He'll be fine, you just be on the look out for yourself." He whispered. I nodded my head and left the Jeep.

Edward must have informed Bella about everything already because she didn't pester me once. She let me go straight up to her room and crash on her bed. I was awoken by a pair of cold hands on my face. I woke to a pale white face with short black hair. My first reaction was to scream.

"Shut up! You're gonna wake Charlie!" The voice hissed.

"Alice?" I asked, trying to find her again amongst the dark room.

"Yes! Put some clothes on and hurry, we have to get out of here, fast!" She said sternly.

"Ouch!" Another voice said after there was a huge BANG!

"Bella, watch it!" Alice called back.

"Sorry, I can't find the window!"

I was only wearing a red Victoria's Secret cami and grey American Apparel sweats. I threw on a leopard print pashmina for extra warmth, held my breath and lept out the window into Alice's cold, hard arms.

"I didn't think you'd catch me!" I exclaimed, trying to catch my breath.

"What do I look like, Bella?" She answered, laughing. We climbed into Carlisle's black Mercedes, the second we were all in, Alice pushed down on the pedal hard!

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"We have a bit of a problem, Maria caught onto Jasper's scent and she's headed for your house because that's where it leads last." Alice told me, looking extremely frustrated.

"And so?"

"So we're taking you to the one place where we think you'll be safe."

"which is?" I asked, not catching on whatsoever.

"La Push." Bella answered, not looking happy whatsoever.

"When we get to my house, Edward will run Bella there through the mountains and Jazz will run you through the forest." Alice told us.

"Wait? Why's Jazz running me? Won't that lead Maria to us?"

"No because the scent of the werewolves will drive them away further, we learnt this from previous experience."

"I don't want Jasper to run me, it's too risky for him."

"That's what we tried to tell him but he won't listen and he insisted that if he's last five minutes are coming to him then he must spend them living with you." Alice spoke softly, looking back sympathetically. I felt my eyes moisten again.

When we pulled into the Cullen's driveway, both Edward and Jasper were already awaiting our arrival. Edward looked worried and Jasper looked more anxious. Bella walked over to Edward, kissing him on the lips and then hopping into his arms, I could see that she was clearly used to this. I walked over to Jasper, he gave me a weak smile and pulled me into him, lifting me up at the same time.

"Good luck!" Alice called off to us as we were already speeding away into the night. I shivered in Jasper's cold arms.

"I'm sorry." Jasper said breathlessly.

"Sorry for what?"

"For not bringing a jacket. For running off. For putting you in all this danger." He said, looking down at me.

"Oh stop it, you sound like Edward." I joked, gripping tightly to his navy cotton shirt. Jasper let out a chuckle but was stopped short when something came out of the path in front of us. A small woman, no taller than me appeared in front of us. She had pale white skin but yet there was still an olive tinge to it. Her long dark brown hair cascaded down her back and her bright red eyes glowed bright in the moonlight.

"Boy Jasper, you're a tough guy to keep up with!" She said in a soft voice, yet there was a sharpness hidden in it. Almost like a knife in the dark, it's undetectable until you're stabbed.

"Well, I've been quite busy." He snapped back at her.

"Aren't you yet tired of this constant game of cat and mouse?" She retorted in an almost playful manner. She seemed to find all the agony that she was causing us amusing.

"This is no longer a game Maria." Jasper warned, a deep growl coming from inside him.

"Oh Jazzy, always a serious one."

"Maria, get out of my way, I will not feel bad if I have to make you move."

"Oh there'll be a fight later, don't you worry about that. First how about telling me why you abandoned me while we were amidst a war!" She demanded, the sharpness returning to her voice.

"Maria, I couldn't take it anymore! The way you treated the new borns, the way you made me obedient, you have no idea how badly I wanted to end my life but instead I grew the courage to get up and leave." Jasper answered, sounding slightly nervous.

"Jasper you don't owe her any explanations!" I told him sternly, letting him know to not back down.

"AND THIS IS WHAT YOU LEFT ME FOR? THIS FILTHY HUMAN!" Maria shrieked, her eyes changing from bright red to a charcoal black. She lunged at us and Jasper dropped me on instinct, throwing himself at Maria. I hit my head on a rock on the forest floor. The strange thing is although Jasper was an incredibly experienced fighter, he was still having a great difficulty with fighting off Maria. Maria reminded me of the video I'd once seen of a cobra attacking it's prey, swift yet deadly. Poor Jasper was trying but eventually Maria had him pinned to the ground, barring her teeth at him. Then whilst keeping him pinned, she begun telling him about the army! "Oh Jazz, you see my army is really falling apart and we really need to regain New Mexico, and it would be nice to have a man's firm hand around." She spoke seductively, running a bony finger across Jasper's chest.

"Don't you touch him!" I said through gritted teeth.

"Ray, No!" Jasper called out but before Jasper even had the chance to react, Maria had run over to me and had thrown me in her arms, running off towards the mountains.


	16. FightFlight

**Chapter 16: Fight/Flight**

**This Could Be Anywhere In The World- Alexisonfire**

**Lose Yourself- Eminem**

**Numb/Encore remix- Linkin Park ft. Jay-Z, 50 Cent, Dr. Dre & Eminem**

**Hallelujah- Rufus Wainwright**

I woke up to a cold splash of water, but yet all I saw was pitch black.

"I always knew that was one way to wake up a human." Maria's bittersweet voice called out from somewhere. I tried to move my arms however they were constricted to my body. Then a bright blinding light came on, there was Maria standing about two feet away from me. I was tied down to an old wooden chair and it appeared that we were in an old abandoned shack.

"Where the hell am I?" I said through gritted teeth.

"Hmm. No clue exactly, somewhere in the mountains." Maria answered lightly as if I were asking her what the weather forecast was.

"Why did you take me?" I asked.

"What are you a cop? Why do you keep interrogating me?" Maria asked sarcastically.

"I asked you a fucking question!" I yelled.

"Think about it darling. Jasper was wrong when he said that it's no longer a game, it's always a game and you gotta know how to play it or else you'll lose." She replied, smirking.

"And how am I involved in your little game?"

"Sweetie, the day you even laid your eyes on Jasper you became involved in my game."

"HE IS NOT YOURS!" I cried out of frustration. This chick was a fricken psycho! She seemed to think that she was Jasper's girlfriend or something.

"Oh but he is. It was I that changed him first. It was I that chose to keep him. It was I that taught him everything he knows today. Jasper owes me so much and how does he thank me? By deserting me in the middle of a war! My second in command, my first and only love leaves me. I searched for him for the past century, only to come across his comrades Peter and Charlotte a few years back who tell me, Jasper wishes you the best but advises you to not go looking for him. Well, I didn't take what Peter and Charlotte said too seriously, and with this new eruption over New Mexico, I realized I needed Jasper's special ability to help me and I finally find him and come to see that he left everything to be with a human."

"You're wrong." I told her.

"Oh really, how so?" She asked.

"Jasper didn't leave you for no reason, he left because he couldn't take your cruelty anymore. He finally broke free of your mind control. He never loved you, he was just obedient." I said lowly, putting emphasis on the word loved.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Maria screeched, fly at me, pushing me to the ground. The impact broke the chair, freeing my arms however my legs were still tied together. Maria held me down and she was growling, her barred teeth dangerously close to my neck. My arm hit a bump in my sweats pocket and it was like a lightbulb turned on in my head. I forgot all about my trusty lighter! Ok, so I'll admit I smoke the occasional Marlboro when I'm stressed, but everyone has their bad habits, but the lighter made me remember something Jasper told me once. Vampires could be killed with fire! "Say that again." Maria growled at me, pressing her lips on my neck. I knew that there was a very high chance that this wouldn't work but I was praying that it would. I fingered the lighter in my pocket, having it ready in my grasp.

"He. Doesn't. Love. You. End of story!" I told her. Maria went to attack but I pulled the lighter in front of her face. "Stay back or I will do it." I said, flicking the lighter so a flame came out. Maria stepped back a bit, however she refused to show fear.

"You wouldn't dare." She said, cocking an eyebrow, testing me.

"Oh you know I would." I said, walking closer to her.

"Such a brave human." She taunted, motioning for me to come closer with her hands. It was my turn to jump at her, however she was too fast and she leapt out of the way, causing me to smack my head on a wooden post. I blacked out for a second but I woke up finding myself not being able to move my arm, or my legs. It turns out the impact caused the post to fall down on my legs. I called out in pain. Maria's face was right in front of me, an evil smirk plastered on her face.

"Such a shame, you were so pretty too." She said, touching my face with her icy cold hands. It brought shivers to me, but not the good kinds like when Jasper touched me.

"Get your hands off her!" Jasper's voice called out. I squinted my eyes to see Jasper along with Alice, Emmett and Rosalie.

"Oh no, Jazz! Her blood!" I heard Alice call out faintly. I must have hit my head quite hard if I was bleeding.

"Emmett, Rose, save her!" Jasper called out. Emmett and Rosalie were soon at my side. Emmett removed the wooden block while Rosalie picked me up. I don't remember too much after that but what I do remember seeing was Jasper having Maria pinned to the ground, with Maria laughing evilly.

"You're too late Jasper! She's already lost so much blood, that she'll be dead before you even have the chance to get her out of here!" Maria said shrilly, laughing again.

"Why would you do this to her?" Jasper growled.

"Because she took away the one thing I ever loved." Maria responded, slightly letting her guard down.

"I never loved you." Jasper told her and then he smashed her head with his foot, like a crushing a rock.

"JASPER WE DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME!" I head Alice shriek. The room started to smell very strange, it reminded me of that weird incense they sometimes burn at the poetry café in Greenwich. I kept blacking out and coming back. Jasper's angelic face was soon in front of mine.

"What should we do?" He called out.

"She won't make it, that's for sure." Rosalie answered.

"I think you should change her, Jazz." Alice said.

"No, I won't do that to her."

"Jasper, she has no time left!" Alice told him sternly.

"I don't have the strength." He said weakly.

"Yes, you do!" Alice said, placing a white hand on his shoulder.

"Alice is right." I whispered, managing to speak somehow.

"What?" Jasper asked, appearing stunned that I spoke.

"You heard me. I believe in you. You won't hurt me. "

"No, you don't know what you're saying Rachel!"

"Don't call me Rachel!" I croaked.

"Leave it to you to make cracks while on your deathbed." Jasper laughed.

"It doesn't have to be her death bed." Rosalie said.

"Rose has a point Jazz, think about it." Emmett encouraged.

"You said forever." I whispered.

"What?" Jasper asked.

"You said forever. Or were you bullshitting me when you said that?" I answered.

"Forever." Jasper whispered, leaning in. I felt a sharp ounce of pain run through my neck. It felt as though my body was having major contractions, like I was being electrocuted. Even throughout all the pain, I felt safe because I knew that my hero was watching over me.


	17. You're One of Us

**Chapter 17: You're One of Us**

**All Fall Down- One Republic**

**Misery Business- Paramore**

**Spotlight (Twilight Mix)- Mutemath**

I awoke on Jasper's couch, feeling stranger then ever.

"How are you doing Ray?" Jasper asked, hovering slightly over me.

"Uh I feel alright, a little light headed but alright." I answered, alarmed at the sound of my voice.

"You don't remember anything?" Carlisle asked, I didn't even realize he was standing there, or that the rest of the family was there.

"Last I remembered was Jasper fighting with Maria."

"She blacked out through the whole process! Fascinating!" Carlisle exclaimed.

"What process? What are you talking about?" I asked, feeling a slight growl erupt from my voice.

"Ray, you were almost a goner and I couldn't bare to lose you so I-" Jasper begun.

"Jasper changed you sweetie, you're one of us now." Esme replied calmly, slowly approaching to hug me, strangely enough her skin didn't feel cold to me anymore.

"I'm a vampire?" I whispered, still in shock.

"Yes." Jasper answered. "Would you care to see yourself?" He asked, a large smile on his face.

"Yes." I answered, returning the smile. Jasper grabbed my hand, and led me towards Alice's bright pink room. We stopped in front of her 360 mirror and I was in absolute awe when I caught a glimpse at my reflection. The girl staring back at me looked like Ray, however she appeared to be a less human Ray, this Ray almost looked like the photos of Aphrodite I had seen in my Greek textbook. This Ray's dark hair hung straight below her ears in messy dark curls. This Ray's skin was a pretty translucent color, I don't think I've ever seen my skin so pale in my life. This Ray's body was taught and trim to perfection, not like the previous Ray which possessed many imperfections. This Ray had a white bed sheet that clung to her body like a toga, however it still looked amazing on her. This Ray's eyes were no longer the cold grey, instead they had changed to a bright crimson.

"Wow." I whispered, still in awe. I was never one to be vain, however I just couldn't help but stare at my new immortal self; I was not used to such beauty.

"I'd say you put the goddesses of the sky to shame." Jasper told me, wrapping his arms over my slight frame.

"I never knew I could possess such beauty." I told him, knowing that if I were still human this would have brought tears to my eyes.

"I did, you always were beautiful to me Ray." Jasper replied.

"Why can't I see her yet?" I heard Bella ask angrily downstairs, my new hearing was impeccable.

"She's a newborn Bella, we're unsure of what she'll do, her bloodthirst is very high!" Edward told her.

"But I'm her cousin!" Bella pleaded.

"It doesn't matter, she isn't in her right mind now Bella, all blood smells the same to her." Edward answered, a slight sad tone to his voice.

"Am I capable of that?" I asked Jasper.

"Well, most newborns do consider all blood the same and don't have much self control, I even have troubles at times and look how old I am." He chuckled.

"So when will I be able to see Bella?" I asked, somewhat disappointed that I couldn't show Bella my new self.

"We should wait at least a month, just for safety measures." He said, wincing. I knew he felt my sting of disappointment, even without his ability for sensing others emotions.

"Jasper, it's time!" Esme called up the stairs.

"Alright Esme." He replied.

"Time for what?" I asked, finding a sudden change in the atmosphere.

"You're first hunt." He said, smirking.

"Really?" I asked, feeling excitement rush through me.

"Yeah, we gotta get that bloodthirst down some how." He joked, ruffling my hair.

"Speaking of, how come my eyes are a different color then all of yours?" I asked, still curious as to why my irises weren't that pretty shade of liquid bronze.

"All new borns are born with that shade, most don't change until a couple weeks however yours may change faster because you will be feeding on a different diet then most newborns." He said. We ran down the stairs (or walking for us) to find the whole family awaiting on us, minus Edward.

"I didn't think the hunting trip was going to be some big expedition." I joked.

"Yes well, we're all curious as to your hunting abilities" Carlisle said somewhat excitedly.

"Plus I wanna know if there's someone who can actually beat me at hunting!" Emmett said cockily. I jabbed him in the arm. "OW! Watch it newbie!" He yelled.

"Sorry, guess I just don't know my own strength yet!" I laughed, walking out the door.

**A/N: Ok, so I know it was terribly short but I promise to update soon! I'm just terribly busy at the moment =(**


	18. Alot less like Fall Out Boy

**Chapter 18: A lot less like Fall Out Boy**

**A little less sixteen candles, a little more "touch me"- Fall Out Boy**

**Shut up & drive- Rihanna**

I could feel the adrenaline pumping through me, well I wasn't really sure if I still had adrenaline because I was immortal now but something unknown was pulsing through me which forced me to run further and ahead of Emmett, which brought me next to Jasper. So far I was enjoying my first hunt, except for the part where I hadn't caught anything yet.

"Now Ray, it's important to use all of your senses when hunting, but especially scent because that is what will help you catch your prey." Jasper told me, appearing to have some troubles with keeping up with me. A strange hot scent filled through my nostrils, I felt my head perk up towards the sky. "What is it?" Jasper asked, appearing to catch the scent seconds after me.

"I'm going to guess it's coming from the north." I replied.

"Thanks for the tip, sis!" Emmett called out, whisking past me and Jasper.

"Em, it's not a competition right now, Carlisle said it was of most importance that Ray gets the largest prey." Jasper yelled.

"Screw that, it's always a competition bro!" Emmett yelled back. Jasper's hands curled up into fists.

"Oh, it's so on!" I said, feeling more competitive then I ever had.

"Now Ray, I'm sure we'll find some more closer to the mountains." Jasper tried to reason.

"No, I smelt it first, it's mine!" I said through gritted teeth and I began running full throttle in the direction Emmett was running in.

"How's she doing?" Esme asked Jasper, finally catching up with them.

"She's your typical new born. Angry, blood thirsty and feisty." Jasper answered.

"Easy boy, you'll have plenty of time for that later, what's important is to make sure that she doesn't kill Emmett." Carlisle answered, running off in the same direction, Jasper figured it was his cue to follow and he also began running further into the forest.

I'd finally caught up to Emmett who was crouched low, close to the river bank, where a herd of deer was drinking water. I saw Emmett getting ready to pounce on the buck but before he had a chance, I jumped out and grabbed it.

"What the hell?" Emmett yelled, falling onto the ground, creating a small earthquake. I bit into the buck, tasting the sweet blood on my tongue, it reminded me of my first sip of champagne. Jasper, Carlisle and Esme came across us, me finishing up on the buck and Emmett in a ball on the ground, appearing as though he was crying.

"Well done, your first hunt Ray!" Carlisle encouraged, helping me up although really I didn't need it.

"Oh Emmett, get up, there's a few mountain lions not far from here, we'll just hunt those." Esme said, observing Emmett grasping his knees.

"No it's not fair, I got beat by Ray! She's like smaller than Alice!" He wimpered. Jasper choked down a laugh.

"Now Emmett, remember what I said, never underestimate a new born, their powers are quite extraordinary." Carlisle assured.

"How are you sweet?" Jasper asked.

"I feel fine now!" I replied, feeling a smile spread across my face.

"Well I have to go hunt but how about after we go home?" Jasper asked.

"Uh sure?" I answered, not quite understanding.

"You go, I'll meet you there." Jasper said. I nodded my head and ran off back in the direction of the Cullen house.

I waited on Jasper's couch for him, it seemed as though now that I was immortal, I was even more impatient! I decided to kill some time prepping in the bathroom. I discovered Alice's make up stash and although my immortal beauty was quite astonishing if I do say so myself, I felt a little make up couldn't hurt. I smudged some black eyeliner on my lower lash line and I made my upper eyelashes appear more sooty and full with mascara. I topped it off with some red lip stick, every seductresses' key tool. I looked quite stunning, however I looked at my clothes and realized that they were all muddy. Alice hopefully wouldn't mind if I borrowed her clothes also. I found a little red strapless Jill Stuart dress that was tossed in a pile marked GIVE AWAYS. I figured since it was in that pile, it must have meant that Alice didn't care for it anymore. Luckily we were both the same size and the dress was a perfect fit, hugging all my curves in all the right place. I messed up my hair a bit and removed my grey socks which clashed revealing toes painted in dark, ruby red. Alice must have done it while I was changing, I'll have to thank her later. Back home I was nicknamed the Jersey devil which I find comical since I'm from Manhattan.

Jasper gasped when he entered the room, finding me sitting cross legged on his couch.

"To what do I owe this fancy dress, miss lady?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Does a girl ever need a reason to dress up?" I asked coyly.

"No sir." He answered, slowly coming closer until he was right in front of my face. "You do look stunning." Jasper whispered. Oh god, he was such a tease, all I wanted was for him to kiss me already. "So what did you think of your first hunt?" Jasper asked. I sighed, I was getting a little tired of his stalling.

"Well, it was a lot less like Fall Out Boy." I answered, laughing at my lame answer.

"Huh?" Jasper asked, clearly confused.

"Fall Out Boy, in the video A little less sixteen candles, a little more "touch me", they depict Pete as a vampire and they show other vampires as well, and they just make them seem so, well rabid."

"Well you weren't exactly a lady out there today." Jasper laughed.

"Listen to the song sweet." I told him.

"What, now you're making no sense whatsoever!" He told me.

"A little less sixteen candles, a little more-"

"Say no more." Jasper whispered, pulling me into him, his lips crashing against mine like a long awaited thirst. However, this was a new found thirst, now that there was no more limits to watch for, the opportunities were endless. Jasper slammed me against the wall, his tongue soon in my mouth, I was shocked at first however I welcomed it with my own. We kissed for what seemed like forever and I was getting impatient, however Jasper made the first move by throwing me on the couch. His white hand grasped at my dress, seconds later pieces of the red Jill Stuart were strewn across the flower.

"Jasper." I called out.

"Yes love?" He asked, sounding just like Johnny Depp when he was in Pirates of the Carribean.

"Lock the door." I replied.


	19. Did That Just Happen?

**Chapter 19: Did that just happen?**

**Voulez-Vous- Abba**

**Poker Face- Lady Gaga**

I stared into Jasper's golden eyes, breathing heavily. Well technically I didn't need to even breathe but it just was on instinct. I couldn't believe we had finally done it. What I'd always dreamed about doing when I was human but we never seemed to reach that point in our relationship, and even though I had had sex with Seth before it was nothing compared to sex with Jasper. It was like comparing Wal-Mart to Prada… there was just no comparison!

"That was-" I began.

"Shh. Don't speak now." Jasper whispered, softly kissing me. We just kind of laid there for a bit, not speaking, just more or less taking in each others presence.

Alice and I were downstairs watching Clueless, one of the many movies that the Cullens had in their could-make-a-blockbuster-jealous movie collection.

"AH WHAT? I'M SUPPOSED TO BE WATCHING THE PATRIOTS GAME RIGHT NOW!" Emmett growled when he walked in and saw Alice and I transfixed on the plasma.

"Well we got here first, so sorry boo-boo bear, go watch another TV." Alice retorted, sticking her tongue out.

"No I want the- Hey! Where did you hear that name?" Emmett asked.

"Well lets just say you and Rose aren't exactly quiet boo-boo bear!" I joined in, giggling at Emmett's ridiculous nickname.

"Well you and Jasper weren't exactly quiet last night either!" He fired back and then he ran for the remote and held it hostage in his huge white hand.

"EMMETT DON'T YOU DARE!" Alice warned, angry pixie coming out.

"Oh and just try to stop me!" He laughed, holding the remote high above his head. And then it was all a blur, I just thought of how I wanted to steal the remote from Emmett and how he was being a jerk and before I knew it the remote flew out of Emmett's hand and jerked across the room, landing in my lap.

"What the fuck just happened?" Emmett asked, startled. Alice just stared at me, her eyes wide.

"CARLISLE! COME HERE!" Alice shrieked. Before we knew it, we were joined by Carlisle, Esme and Jasper.

"Alice! What's wrong?" Carlisle asked.

"IT'S RAY! SHE'S GOT- SHE DID- SHE SHE SHE-" Emmett yelled, backing as far away from me as possible.

"Ray could you maybe give a better explanation?" Carlisle asked calmly.

"Well, Alice and I were watching a movie and Emmett was pissed because he wanted to watch football but we told him to go watch another TV cuz we were here first and then he stole the remote and all I thought about was how badly I wanted to steal the remote from him and before I knew it the remote flew out of his hand and into my lap. I have no idea how I did it but I just did." I told him, slightly wary of my story. We all sat in silence for a bit as Carlisle seemed to go over the situation in his head, Jasper came over and sat beside me, grasping my hand into his.

"It appears that Ray is another gifted vampire." Carlisle confirmed.

"Well duh! But what kind?" Emmett asked.

"From what you described, it would seem as though she has telekinesis." Carlisle answered, a small smile appearing on his face.

"I what?" I asked, shocked.

"You can move and control things with your mind, it appears that we may now have one of the most powerful vampires among us." Carlisle told me. I could feel all the eyes in the room staring at me.

"Well, I want to learn more." I finally spoke, standing up. Emmett backed up when I stood up.

"Now Emmett, stop being silly!" Esme told him.

"She can move stuff with her mind Esme! What if it's me next time and not the remote? I don't wanna be flying around the room! She's like Magneto from X-Men!" He yelled.

"Uh Emmett, Professor X was the one with telekinesis, Magneto could control anything magnetized or electrical." Jasper chuckled.

"Well whatever, that's creepy dude! None other vampire can do shit like that!"

"Emmett!" Esme warned him.

"I'm sorry Ray, PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME FLY!" Emmett screamed, his voice incredibly high.

"Don't piss me off!" I joked, waving my fingers at him. Emmett jumped about three feet in the air.

"Emmett is right Ray, we've never experience powers like yours, I'm afraid I'll have to call one of my good friends who has more experience with gifts like yours." Carlisle told us.

"But Carlisle! Who?" Alice asked, suddenly speaking again.

"Esme, can you please get Eleazar on the phone? I'm afraid we might need his area of expertise." Carlisle asked.


	20. Spinning like a hurricane

**Chapter 20: Spinning Like A Hurricane**

**Break the Ice- Britney Spears**

**Tick Tick Boom- The Hives**

**Die Another Day- Madonna**

**A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't written in a while, but I have been terribly busy (stupid school!), once again I do not own anything except for the plot.**

Eleazar was basically the anti-Carlisle looks wise. The only common thing was their eye color, which was both the pretty bronze color. Eleazar had inky black hair and although his skin was still pale, it had more of an olive tinge to it.

"Carlisle, my dear friend it has been too long!" Eleazar greeted Carlisle, wide smiled, showing off his pointy white teeth.

"Eleazar! Welcome!" Carlisle replied, shaking Eleazar's hand.

"Now where is the new vampire?" Eleazar asked, scanning the room.

"Eleazar, this is my girlfriend Ray Micheals." Jasper introduced me, such a gentleman. Eleazar stepped towards me, stopping inches away from my face.

"Such a pretty young thing, she's a keeper Jasper!" Eleazar said nicely, kissing my hand. If Jasper could have blushed, I'm sure he would have.

"Thank you for coming down here." I said, returning Eleazar's smile.

"Well, don't take this the wrong way but your power is terribly abnormal, in fact I'm not sure if any vampire possesses what you do, if it's not too much to ask, can you please move something for me?" He asked. I concentrated hard on Edward's car keys which were lying on the middle of the table. I pictured them flying on to the hook where they belonged, stupid Edward never put anything away! Soon enough, the keys flashed with lightening speed across the room, crashed into the key hook and fell onto the floor.

"Impressive." Eleazar stated Carlisle nodded his head in agreement; he seemed too stunned to say anything else.

"So is it telekinesis?" Alice asked, watching from the stair case.

"It would seem so, but because she's so young she has hardly any control over her powers yet. How old is she Carlisle?"

"I would say that she's two weeks now." Carlisle answered.

"Two weeks! Does that mean I can see Bella soon?" I asked anxiously, completely forgetting about the subject at hand.

"Yes it does Ray, if we feel you can handle yourself, you will be able to see Bella." Carlisle answered, a small smile appeared on his face.

"Back to business, Carlisle, I suggest that we train her. Shall we meet in the back yard in about ten minutes?" Eleazar suggested.

"Yes, I'll be there." I answered. Eleazar nodded his head and he stepped outside.

"Not gonna lie, he kinda scares me." I whispered to Jasper.

"Oh you, Eleazar's perfectly fine." Jasper chuckled, pulling me into him and kissing my forehead.

"No I know, it's just he seems so intense and everything, like he's the anti-Carlisle." I responded.

"Well he was once a member of the Volturi, so maybe that's where he gets his authorative figure from."

"What's the Volturi?" I asked, having no idea what Jasper was talking about.

"I forgot I never told you about them! Carlisle and I shall explain later on tonight, right now you are needed in the back yard." Jasper said, giving me a slight push towards the sliding glass doors.

"What? No good luck kiss?" I teased.

"Oh right, I almost forgot." Jasper answered. He cupped my face in his hands and pulled me in towards him. His lips crashed onto mine, I felt his tongue glide along my lower lip and I automatically opened my mouth in response, once again it was like every kiss was a new one, each one sending volts of electricity surging through my body.

"Ew. Get a room Jazz, it's bad enough I get this from Emmett and Rose but now you too!" Edward commented, slightly sneering.

"Sorry Eddiekins, we're not emotionless rocks like you!" I joked. Edward's eyes lit up with fury and he dashed out of the room. "Boy, talk about sensitive."

"Uh, Edward's having some troubles with Bella lately, so his emotions have been a little up tight." Jasper murmured in my hair. I gave Jasper a quick kiss and then I slid open the glass door, slipping into another world, a training spot for a battlefield later on.

"Are you ready?" Eleazar asked, standing about half the field away from me.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I hesitated.

"Alright, so in this field I placed three objects, I want you to lift the stick and move it back to the tree."

I nodded my head and I concentrated hard on the stick. The stick rose up and flashed across the field, spearing through the tree, leaving a visible hole. All the Cullens stared at me with wide opened mouths and Eleazar looked equally shocked.

"Impressive, not only can she move the objects but look at the force she can move them with! That was excellent Ray but I want you to try moving it slower, you must learn control first as it is the most important skill with all mental powers." Eleazar told me. Eleazar pointed to the soccer ball and I pictured it rising slowly, almost at the speed a human would. It must have worked because the soccer ball slowly rose up until it was about at the three foot marker, however I made the mistake of looking over in Jasper's direction and the ball quickly flew across the field, right in Jasper's, well male area. Jasper kneeled over, wincing in pain.

"OH MY GOD! JAZZ!" I cried out, running over to him. I cradled his head in my arms. "I'm so sorry baby, oh my god I can't even imagine how much that must hurt you!" I apologized.

"I'm fine Ray, but wow, do you have a strong mind!" Jasper laughed softly.

"I'm just glad it wasn't me!" Emmett declared. Esme shot Emmett a look and he immediately shut up.

"Great Ray, now it's important to not break your concentration. Now I want you to concentrate and slowly move this book from here onto Esme's lap." Eleazar told me.

"Uh no offence dude, but you saw what I did to Jasper and Esme's a lot more fragile then Jazz and I don't want to hurt her or anything." I answered, shooting Esme an apologetic glance.

"I'll be fine Ray, don't you worry!" Esme encouraged.

"Use the fact that you don't want to hurt her as your inspiration Ray." Eleazar said. I saw the book, it was The Catcher in the Rye, a book I always hated in High School. I pictured the book slowly moving to about knee level and as I pictured that, I imagined it being light as a feather, almost as if the book had ears, it slowly rose up and was now right in front of me. I turned to Esme was sitting, still keeping my concentration on the book, I pictured the book sitting on Esme's lap but feeling as if it were a leaf falling on her shoulder. The book slowly rose over from me into Esme's general direction and it landed softly on her lap.

"Well done Ray!" Carlisle called out and Jasper ran over to me. Esme beamed at me from her chair on the deck.

"That was perfect honey! I'm so happy for you!" Jasper told me, kissing my cheeks. Eleazar approached us and Jasper stopped his kissing and placed his arm around me instead.

"That was quite astonishing Ray, it is amazing the control that you already have over your telepathy. I imagine that by the end of this week you'll be moving people!" Eleazar said.

"Thank you Eleazar, really you have no idea what this training means to me!" I told him, smiling. Eleazar folded his hands together, gave me a slight bow and walked with Carlisle back to the house.

Over the week, the training had gone perfectly, I could now finally control the speed, the height and the power at which my objects flew at. Today was our last day of training and Eleazar was waiting in his usual place on the field, only this time he had Jasper beside him.

"Good day, Ray. Today I thought we'd try which may be your most powerful weapon yet, I want to see if you can lift people." Eleazar stated.

"But, I have yet to lift anything that big and with Jasper too! Eleazar, I don't think I'm ready yet!" I stuttered. Carlisle approached me, placing a hand on my cheek.

"Ray, listen. The only thing that is stopping you right now is yourself. You are more powerful then you give yourself credit for; just concentrate on Jasper."

"Thanks Carlisle." I answered softly.

"Ok Ray, now focus. Jasper is going to come at you and I need you to stop him and throw him away from you. Don't worry about hurting him, Jasper is actually one of the toughest vampires because of his past in the war, now focus!" Eleazar commanded. Jasper ran at me and I saw the scary side of Jasper that I had only seen twice before and they were both very faint memories because they had happened when I was a human. Jasper was getting closer and I still hadn't stopped him, however I did what many would consider a stupid move and I closed my eyes. In my mind I pictured Jasper flying across the field, near the oak tree. I heard a loud thud. I opened one eye to see Jasper rubbing his head and standing near a Jasper-shaped hole in the ground next to the oak tree.

"Excellent Ray! That was marvelous. You now have a fair amount of control over your power which means that with practice, over the years you should master it." Eleazar congratulated.

"Eleazar, if I may make a suggestion." Rosalie asked.

"Why, certainly Rosalie. What is it?"

"Well, if Ray can lift everything else, I wonder if with enough concentration will she be able to lift herself?" Rosalie asked smugly, raising an eyebrow.

"An interesting proposition Rosalie." Eleazar mused.

"Yes but far too dangerous, I feel that Ray has done enough for today." Carlisle spoke up.

"I agree with Carlisle, it's a little too risky I mean what if she flings herself into a tree or something?" Jasper added.

"She is a newborn don't forget Jasper, she shouldn't be able to bring that much harm to herself." Eleazar told them.

"Yeah Jazz, she'll just bounce right back, I mean after all who knows more about new borns then you?" Rosalie taunted.

"Watch it Rose." Jasper warned, slightly crouching.

"No, I can't stand it, I don't see why we have to bring all this attention to Ray, I mean really all we're doing is giving the Volturi an excuse to pay us a visit, like they need more then one, what with Edward being with that filthy human and all." Rosalie spat.

"THAT'S IT!" I growled and I jumped on Rosalie, her face was just a blur of red to me. I could hear everyone around me, yelling and trying to get us to stop but all I could think about was how badly I wanted to rip Rosalie's blonde curls out of her head, one by one. Rosalie slammed me down and on instinct I snapped at her, my teeth were dangerously close to her neck. Rosalie's first reaction was to claw at me, it reminded me much of the mountain lion I wrestled to the ground last week. I finally got my arms free of Rosalie's grasp and I pinned her to the ground, but then before I knew it two other vampires were holding both of my arms. I looked to see Emmett and Jasper restraining both arms. Rosalie got up and brushed herself off, I could've sworn there was foam coming out of her mouth, she was that mad! Esme instructed Rose to go inside and she did as she was told, but not before shooting me a death glare which caused me to snap my teeth at her.

"It's alright Ray, calm down." Jasper instructed. I turned on him however and a deep growl came from within me. Jasper looked slightly shocked and loosened his grip on me. That moment the fury within me had slowed down and I shook off Emmett's grip. I ran with all my might straight to the forest, for that was the place that monsters like me belonged.


End file.
